Locked
by YourGuardianAngel13
Summary: "My name is Zendaya and yes, you probably know me, because I am the one of those two chicks from Shake It Up, on Disney Channel. But there is something, you don t know about me. You don t know, that I am locked..." ZELLA. Don t like, Don t read :-)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I decided to make another fanfic, this time with Zella!Because there are only 2 or 3 Zella fics here, so I honestly think that we need more :-)**

**So this is it! Hope you like it, please review, let me know what you think about it!**

**Those lines where they talk are real, from one of their livechats, just in case you´re wondering. **

**Author xxx**

**P.S I believe in Zella, lol :-D**

* * *

My name is Zendaya and yes, you probably know me, because I am the one of those two chicks from Shake It Up, on Disney Channel.

And I hate to be on Disney. I really do. Why? The reason is very simple. Everyone are expecting me to be a perfect example for those kids who watch it. Everyone are expecting me to be smart, always looking beautiful, no swearing, smoking, drinking allowed, because I just turned 16.

I don´t have problem with these things, because I don´t want to be rebel, like Miley Cyrus tried to be.

The problem is, that I have some feelings for my best friend on and also off screen.

And I can´t . Because I am one of those perfect pure Disney stars, who can be only straight. They can loose their virginity after they got married. Weird?

Yes, for normal people is it weird, but Disney stars are meant to be like this.

And everyone thinks that I am like that too, but I don´t want to be!

But what can I do?

I can´t tell anyone about my feelings, because I know that I can´t believe anybody. I can´t just delete the contract with Disney, I can´t tell even Bella, how I really feel.

There´s no way I can survive this, only pretend every day, that I am straight as hell and that I am happy.

But I am not.

I am locked.

* * *

I was sitting next to her, my love interest, Bella Thorne.

We had a livechat with our fans. I honestly loved my fans, my Zswaggers. They were sending me lovely tweets everyday, they were also sending me cute pictures, videos and I was so happy that there are so many people who believe in me, who like me and who are always with me.

Me and Bella were answering their questions, sometimes laughing on funny things and my mom was behind us in kitchen, making dinner or something. Around us were some people from my family, my little sister and my annoying cousin.

You know, it was pretty hard to sat next to Bella and looking like I don´t mind it. Not only that I had those feeling for her, but I felt that power, which made me attracted to her and it was killing me.

She looked beautiful as always and I was in love with everything she did. When she smiled, laughed or even looked at me, I was lost. Lost in my love for her.

But I knew that it was just a dream that will never come true.

We were playing a game with our fans - what will you do rather?

Some of the questions were really funny, some were interesting, but then came one...

"Would you rather be punked or kiss Zendaya?", Bella read aloud and my heart fell somewhere in my pants, but I was trying pretending that the question didn´t make anything to me.

Then I looked little disgusted, but I didn´t mean that.

"Well, obviously be punked, because punking is fun, did you see that punk show?", she said slowly and little quietly and I nervously laughed.

I was honestly swearing on that fan in my thoughs, really! Why did he ask that? I was glad that I didn´t look guilty or something like that, because it will ruin everything.

Oh, and there was my mother in the kitched behind us. She will probably kill me, if she knew the truth about me and my feelings.

Shit, I must do something with my life...

* * *

And the livechat continued and I was still good at pretending. My mom gave us whipped cream and then Bella said something ironic like "We are good influence for you guys" and I was thinking something like "Oh yeah, if they will know about my feeling, I will be really good influence to them".

"Would you rather date...oh.", she said later, when I wasn´t looking at the screen.

Yes, it was probably something about us two again, but she rather didn´t read that aloud.

I am glad that she didn´t read it, really.

And later, something even more terrible happend.

Something called "Tristan".

When I heard Bella´s phone ringing and then I heard her saying "Oh, Tristan", my heart jumped.

Yes, her stupid boyfriend, who I hated.

He was looking older then her and I never believed that he was only 15 like her. He was football or baseball player, I don´t even remeber, because everytime she started to talk about him, I automatically turned my ears off.

He had everything.

Beautiful blond hair, pure blue eyes, abs and "sweet soul", how Bella said.

Oh God, why do you do this to me? Shit, what he have and I don´t?

Sure. I know the answer, he is a boy and I am a girl. And what?

Jodie Foster or Jane Lynch never had problems like that. But she does.

Because she is a Disney star, just like I am.

"Hi Baby, you´re on in front of all my fans right now.", she said with her tiny voice and I was just eating the cream and trying not to look angry, or jealousy or even hurt.

But I was.

Tristan and Bella didn´t know that I hated him, because in front of them I was pretending to be friendly.

"I am doing a livechat right now and I answer you on the phone. Guys, it´s Tristan, everybody say hi from the computer", she said and waved on the screen and I think I did some weird face on this and said "Ewww", but then laughed.

Well, I couldn´t hide my disgust of this forever. I let our fans and Bella think, that I was doing it just for fun, but I meant it. I hated him and I hated the fact, that she was happy with him, not with me.

That she had perfect relationship with some stupid guy, instead of with me. But that was the cruel reality and I couldn´t fight with him, just with myself.

"Mh, with Zendaya and everybody´s watching me talk to you, so..yeah, it´s pretty funny...".

I didn´t really listen to her talking to him, because I was going to puke. They were so cheesy...

But then she smiled and said: "I love you too."

In that moment my heart just exploded and then she added: "How´s football?"

Oh great, so at least I know now that he played football, not baseball...What the fuck am I thinking about? She just said "I love you too", to him and it fucking hurted me! Why the hell must he call her everytime she´s with me? Why can´t they just talk to each other when I am not around? FUCK!

I started to reading another questions from our fans, because I couldn´t listen to Bella and her cheesy talk with her boyfriend anymore.

Then she said "Bye" to him and I was happy, that it was finally over with their talk.

But it wasn´t over for me. For me it will be still the same old fucking cell I will be locked in for days, weeks, maybe years.

I will be locked and I will never be able to tell the world or even Bella how I really feel. I will be still staring on Shake It Up, then on some other stupid Disney shows like that and when I will be older, I will end up with Disney, FOR EVER!

It will be just me and my solo career - maybe some CD´s or dancing or acting, I don´t know. But I will be gone, and I would never see Bella again, because she will still be the same beautiful Bella, who am I in love with - and she will be still with her boyfriend Tristan.

And that will be the death of mine.

Until I am locked, I am with her. But not like I wish to be. And when I will be finally free, the only way for me is left her. Forever...

She will forget me and just being happy, but I will never forget her. I will be still in love with her.

Always and Forever...


	2. Chapter 2

**NEW CHAPTER! Please review, thank you :-)**

* * *

I was resting in my room on the set. We had a long break after shooting one of many shots I had with Bella, some of them were with Leo, but I hated those. Why the hell was Rocky supposed to kiss with him?

Whatever, Disney thinks that kiss on the cheek is some big deal. I mean, my mom is kissing me on the cheek, it wasn´t like a real kiss or something. Thank God for that.

I was laying on the bed, with notebook on my legs, headphones on my ears - listening to some sad songs. Right now it was Here Without You by 3Doors Down. Well, I was sad, so what? I loved that song.

"Hey Z, whatcha doing?", Bella walked into my room and sat next to me on bed.

"Just chillin´", I said simply, without any emotions.

I don´t know when it started, but I became more and more tired of my feelings for her. I was talking less, smiling less and everyone started to noticing that, even my fans.

We had some interview about our new song - Contagious Love, and the top comment on youtube was something about me being sad.

Yes, I was trying to hide my feeling and my anger inside of me, but it made me feel tired.

"Z, are you okay? You look really sad. Did something happend?", she asked and rubed my hand softly.

I didn´t even look into her eyes, because I knew it will make the things worse.

"I am fine, I am just tired. You know, all the shootings, interviews, dancing...I think I need some rest for a while.", I said and she looked at me with curious face.

"Are you serious? You are one of the most hyper people I know, and you don´t have that much of things to do. I guess there is something else that´s bothering you.", she said and smiled at me with smile I knew very well.

It was her typical Cece-Have-Some-Evil-Plan smile. She was using it in real life too.

"Is it about Trevor, isn´t it? I saw that video and I saw those spark between you two."

OH GOD! This was bothering me! Everyone around me were thinking that I had something with him! But I never looked at him like something more then just a friend.

One stupid video and everyone, even my fans and Bella are thinking, that there is something like romance between us. But no, I am not attracted to him and I wouldn´t be.

I like him as a friend, he is fine and everything, but he sometimes act like he´s big boss and I really hate that attitude.

Ewwww, I just imagined me being with him.

Gross.

"I´ve already said, that I don´t have feeling for him, Bell.", I said and tried not to sound angry.

She was quiet for a moment, looking at me.

I was still looking into my computer, reading some fan mails and answering some of them.

"Then why have you been so sad lately?", she asked, sound little worried.

"I am not. If I was, I would tell you.", I lied.

We told each other everything, but this one thing was exeption.

Bella´s phone started ringing and I was praying - PLEASE DON´T BE TRISTAN! And if yes, please Bella go away from me.

"Oh...", she sighed and I looked at her.

"Who is it?", I asked, interested.

"Pia...", she said with a small voice and I raised my eyebrows.

That bitch? I don´t know why, but Bella had really weird people around her.

I mean, Tristan is just sweet and gay like Justin Bieber, no doubts about that. Then me, her BFF who is in love with her and that IS weird in our world and then this stupid girl.

Pia Mia - I got sick from that name. And from her too.

She is just soooo stupid I don´t even know how to describe her. She just used Bella and her brother to make herself famous, I mean, isn´t she just insane?

Oh, she can sing, and what? I can sing better!

Bubblegum boy? Nothing against Bella, I love her and everything, but I never heard more autotuned song like that and more stupid lyrics like those.

Bella already knew, that Pia was just using her, but she was still trying to act friendly.

"Don´t...", I said but she already did.

"Hi Pia, what´s up?"

Gooooooooood, why?

Bella was listening to Pia and looking at me, lost in thoughs for a moment.

"Yes... ? That will be .Bye.", she finished and I looked at her with my mouth wide open.

"Are you going out with her? Are you serious?", I asked and she looked little guilty at me.

She probably wants to apologize or something, so why couldn´t I give her a chance?", she said softly and I held her hand.

"I just don´t want you to be hurt like the last time. Promise me that you will be careful, okay?", I said and looked at her, right into her beautiful dark eyes.

She smiled at me, then she placed my notebook on the table and she layed right next to me, hugging me.

"You are so cute when you´re protecting me, boo.", she said and placed her head on my shoulder and I swalloved.

Yes, she was doing things like this to me everyday - hugs, kisses on the cheek, holding hands...

And it was killing me. I wanned this to be more then just friendly things, but that was just in my dreams.

So I decided to be thankful for moments like this and I cuddled closer to her.

"I will always protect you, because you are my little boo.", I whispered and she giggled.

We were just laying there, her hand around my stomach, her head on my shoulder and mine hands around her.

It was so intimate, like just our moment. Like no one else was involved, just us two. It was just our little space.

"Are you cuddling like this with Tristan too?", I asked and I didn´t even wanned to. That was my fucking big mouth!

She giggled and looked up to me.

"Sometimes...but we don´t really cuddle , he isn´t so soft like you.", she said and my heart started to beat faster.

I was praying that she will not recognize it.

But the good thing was, that I was better in some ways then he was.

Ms. Swagg 1 Stupid Gay Boyfriend 0

"Your heart is beating so fast.", she said and looked at me with question in her eyes. So she felt .

I wasn´t able to say something so I was just staring at her.

She smiled like she somehow did know why it was beating so fast.

But she didn´t say anything. She slowly cuddled into my shoulder and then she just fell asleep.

And I did too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry but today can I uptade only Locked, but I will uptade The Hell Of Cece Jones tommorow! **

**Thank you for reading. And yep, sorry for some mistakes, I didn´t know that it was Zendaya´s niece xD**

**P.S Can I ask something? I don´t know why, but some reviews aren´t showed here but on my mail, why is that? Thank you very much, your Author xxx**

* * *

_Hey babe, don´t you wanna hang out? Trevor _

Please, not again. Why can´t I became message like this from Bella? Of course I can´t, because she is now with that stupid Pia Mia (again sick from that name) and they are talking boys and other things like that.

Besides, Trevor was really pissing me off. He didn´t get the fact, that I just don´t wannt to date him. He still thinks that he can have everything what he wants and he is still texting me, calling me and I am sick of it.

_Sorry, no time.Z_

I wanned to write something bad, but I wasn´t like that. I was trying to be nice. But nothing is long forever.

"Why don´t you go out or something?", my mom said to me, when I was laying on the couch and watching some TV shows, like Idol.

"I just want to chill at home today, mom.", I said and she just shooked her head.

"What? I am somewhere everyday, I am glad that I can be at home finally. Or do you have some problem with that?", I asked and looked hurt at her, but then we both began to laugh.

"Of course not, honey, I was just asking. Do you want something special for dinner?", she asked and looked at me, waiting for my answer.

"Not really, I like everything you cook, so it´s up to you.", I smiled and she smiled back, then started to cook something.

_1 hour later_

_Hey Z! I was with Pia and it was kind of weird but I survived. Do you have some work, or do you want to hang out? Boo_

I smiled widely at the message.

It was hard to play that I see her just as best friend, but I was happy for every single moment of my life that I spend with her. I mean, feeling her right next to me, or sometimes even on me, looking into her beautiful dark eyes, listened to her laugh...

Goood, I looking like an idiot in that moment, when I was dreaming of her and my mom did recognize it.

"Some boy?", she asked simply and I looked at her with some undefined emotion on my face.

My mom would kill me if she knew the truth. But what was I going to say?

Life or Lie

What´s easier?

"You got me mom.", I said, shaking a bit, but she didn´t see it.

"Who is it? You know what I think about you and dating, I still think that you are too young for that."

I rolled my eyes.

"You told me that I can date when I reach 16, so what? Besides, look at Bella, she is with her boyfriend for so long and she´s even younger then I am, so what´s the matter?"

"First of all, I am okay with you seeing some boys, but you must be really careful around them. And that thing about Bella, you are not her and I think that her mom is really irresponsible. I don´t want you to be pregnat in 17.", she said and I looked at her with pure shock.

_Oh yeah, because I "can" be pregnat..._

I can, but I wouldn´t be, of course. Pure logic.

"You don´t need to be afraid of this. Gotta go to see Bell"

"Okay, be home until sun comes down, okay?"

I nodded and left our livingroom.

_Sure, meet me on the street in 5 minutes. Z_

I dressed up in something better then I was dressed in before and I walked to our street. Yep, it was pretty cool that we were both living on the same street, but people kinda expected, that we will be living on the same street. We had really close relationship, so had our families.

When I walked out, I walked to one bench, where were our initials. We were always sitting on that one bench, so it somehow became our bench. I sat up and looked up on our initials and smiled.

So many memories on one stupid place...

There were many trees around, also one well. It was really pretty around us...The street was pretty quiet, those houses were beautiful, big and clean.

"Guess who is it.", I heard behind me and two small hands covered my eyes.

I smiled.

"Well...Demi Lovato?", I joked and she laughed.

"I will not let you until you tell right", she said.

"Hmmm...who could it be? Maybe, I don´t know...Paris Hilton?", I guessed again and she laughed even harder.

Then she released my eyes and hugged me from my back, around my neck.

"Lucky you, I will take it like a compliment.", she said and then she sat up next to me.

I smiled at her. She was so cute, and again, LOOKING GEORGIOUS AND HOT.

I mean, she was looking like an angel, but I also knew that there was devil somewhere there in her small body.

"So how was it today?", I asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Well, I think I finally understand why you don´t like her. She is sometimes acting really..."

"Stupid?", I asked and she nodded with giggle.

"Yep. I don´t even know why I was friend with her."

"I don´t know either. Where was your brain, Bell?", I asked and knocked on her forehead.

We both laughed.

"You know, it´s so different when I am out with you.", she said and looked at me with some weird deep in her eyes.

"Why?", I asked, really curiously.

"It´s like I can tell you everything in the world and you will be still there for me. And we can laugh and do funny things without thinking about them. You are really special friend for me, Z.", she said and I huged her.

"You don´t even know how special are you for me.", I whispered to her, but I knew that she wouldn´t understand it in the way I meant it.

We stayed in that hug for minute and then we both pulled away.

"How was your day?", she asked.

My day? I was laying on my butt at home all day...And it that moment, I couldn´t think about anything else but her.

She was looking like she was really interested in the things I was going to say. Her eyes were still locked with mine, I could smell her perfume - soft and fresh, just like her whole peronality.

"Z? You totally zoned.", she said and waved at me and I shooked my head.

"Oh, sorry.", I apologized.

"What were you thinking about?", she asked, still smiling like she was waiting me to say name of some stupid boy.

"Nothing what you should be worry about.", I said and she frowned.

Yes, because it will ruin everything.

I somehow changed the subject and we were talking for another 2 hours. And I was lost in her almost every second...

* * *

When I got home, I walked into my room and grabed my diary.

What? When you´re emotionally down like me, you need something where you can write your feelings.

You can´t hold it inside.

"Dear Diary,

I am so happy that I can at least spend some time with her, even if it´s just like two friends hanging out. It´s kinda weird, but sometimes I feel that I can tell her about my feeling and she will be okay with them. But how will I tell her? It will be something like this:

I know that you probably wouldn´t believe me and later you would hate me. But please, just listen to me. I didn´t want to feel like this, but I really feel. I love you and I always had. When I look into your eyes, I get lost. They are so deep and full of something that I am in love with. I am in love with everything about you - your beautiful face, fire hair and also with your personality, which is just wonderful. You are breathtaking and I can´t look at you without these feelings. I honestly love you, even when I know that you will never feel the same way about me, I want you to know it. I want you to know, that every single minute I must look at you and know that you are not mine, that you are his, it´s killing me. But as long as you are happy, nothing else matters to me. I love you and I always will...Your Boo."


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter :-) So, keep reading and reviewing! Thank you for everything guys :-) **

**Author xxx**

* * *

The L.A sun was killing me, I mean it was so hot today! I was walking trough the city in West Hollywood in yellow dress and sunglasses. It was really wonderful day, so I decied to take some walk, maybe go shoping or something - just by myself.

Yep, I needed some time just for myself.

When I was walking I noticed some group of kids, well, kids in my age, they were with some teacher, who was shoving them something.

One girl was staring at me with really weird look. Then she slowly walked to me and I guessed that she was fan of the show, so I stoped myself and smiled at her.

She was dressed in black lether jacket and a black hat, wind was playing with her long brown hair. Well, it looked like she didn´t mind the weather in L.A.

"Sorry, but aren´t you Zendaya?", she asked me and looked at me, like she was lost in her thoughs. Her accent was little different, like American.

"Yes, I am. Are you a fan of Shake It Up?", I asked her, but I wasn´t expecting her to be. She looked just...I don´t know, she wasn´t one of those little kids, who were always screaming and looking like little rainbows.

She was as long as I was, so she was looking right into my eyes. She didn´t freak out when she saw me, she was pretty quietly and I found her really interesting.

"Well, I am Hayley and I am here in L.A just for half year. I am your and Bella´s fan, I am not really into that show, you know.", she said.

"Why? Don´t you like it?", I asked, little confused by her weird acting.

"I would like it, if Rocky and Cece were a couple. I see them as soulmates and I am sad by the fact that the show is on Disney, because they will never put them up together.", she said and looked down sadly.

I was looking at her with my mouth wide open. I didn´t know what should I say.

She recognized my expression and giggled.

"I am really sorry for disturbing you, but I will probably never see you again, because I am from Europe and I will come back there soon, so...I just wanned to tell you that I believe in them too. You should know that there really are some people who believe in that. In you two, on and also off screen."

"Um...I am glad that you told me. I don´t really have an opinion for that, but you´re right that Disney will never do that.", I said and didn´t know what else to say, I was just too shocked.

"Well, thank you for your time. I see that you aren´t comfortable by these things right? I understand it. I must go, the teacher is already calling me, so...Goodbye.", she said, smiled at me for last time and then she runed back to the group she was with.

. .

* * *

I was thinking about that girl all day. Something like that never happend to me before.

Some girl from somewhere in Europe just walked to me and told me, that she believes in Rocky and Cece. And also in Me and...Bella.

I heard a lot about creeps like these, that they believe in some couples that doesn´t even exist, but this girl didn´t look like she was insane or something. She looked just somehow...sad and lost.

She wasn´t looking like one of those insane people, who believed in Bella and Edward so much, and also in Robert and Kristen, that they will even killed someone.

I didn´t see madness in her eyes. I saw something like real faith. I don´t know how to describe it. It´s weird, I barely talked with her and I am thinking about it all day.

I am crazy, probably.

Wait...so, there is some fanbase that ship us two together? That´s...insane and great at once.

I would love to write something on Twitter, something that will make them super happy, but I couldn´t.

Yes, my fucking Disney reputation...

But I was lucky that there were some people that believe in us.

What will they do if they knew that I really AM in love with her? That will be pretty interesting...

* * *

"Hey Z, ready to dance?", Bella asked me as we both walked to dance rehearsal.

She looked really happy today, I didn´t know why, but I was happy that at least she was happy.

"Always.", I said and tried to concetrate, because I was still thinking and I was already tired of it.

Bella noticed that, but she didn´t say anything.

The rehearsal lasted 3 hours and then we finally ended up with dancing.

I loved dancing and I still do, but I was really glad that it was finally over, because I couldn´t even feel my feet.

"What are you up to?", Bella asked me when we were both walking out together.

"First of all I want to get a shower and then probably died from the exhaustion. Why are you asking?"

She laughed at my answer, but I really meant that...

"I was wondering if you don´t want to hang out today...You know Tristan have some friend who want to meet you, so we could go on a double date.", she said, smiling sweetly and I swallowed hard.

Oh, that was the most terrible idea I heard...Me and some stupid Tristan´s friend on a date? Are you kidding me? I wonder if he´s looking so gay just like Tristan. I would probably puke if he will.

And don´t forget the worse thing about it - I would be right next to my love interest, looking at her happyness with her super cute adorable boyfriend and that will be the death of mine.

I mean, everytime I saw them kiss or something like that, it was like... My heart just exploded.

"Um...I don´t really want to. I am tired and I am not in a mode for dating.", I said and it was pretty honest.

"C´mon Z, he is really cute! You would like him! And it will be fun, why don´t you wanna go?", she asked and looked at me sadly.

Think, Zendaya, think! And please don´t say some bullshit now!

"I just don´t want to, okay?"

She looked at me with her best puppy eyes and it was killing me. But what was better? She wouldn´t be mad at me forever, but if I would go on that date - that will hurt really bad!

"But you are my little Boo and I want you to go there with him and us two, pleeeeeaaaaaase.", she pleased and I sighed.

"Fine!", I said but then I relized what did I just say.

"YAAAAYYYY!", she screamed and huged me.

In what bullshit are you now, Zendaya? You are really stupid!

* * *

His name was Jake and he looked like Tristan´s brother, just with brown hair and green eyes. He was also a football player, so he was pretty tough, but he didn´t attracked me at all.

When we all met, it was so awkward for me, really. Jake kissed me on the cheek and he introduced himself to me.

But I didn´t mind him at all.

All I felt was pain.

Because when Bella and Tristan got together, it was pure hell for me.

"Hey honey."

"Hey sweetie.", she said as she puted her arms around his neck and she gave him big passionate kiss.

Yeah, and this is just the start.

"Let´s go.", I said to Jake and he nodded with smile. He was staring at me like he wanned to fuck me just right there, on the floor, and it was pissing me off.

All four of us walked together into one of those expensive restaurants. We got a table and I was siting right next to Tristan, Jake was siting in front of me. I was holding myself, because I wanned to punch Tristan so badly, but I didn´t .

He was smiling at Bella like an idiot and she was smiling back.

Gross.

Jake was smiling like that at me too, and I was faking some smiles back, but I was ready to puke in every minute.

"So, you will be on the Dancing with the stars now, Z, right?", Tristan asked me and I nodded without any smile or some positive expression on my face.

"Wow, that´s really awesome! I saw you dancing and you are really good!", Jake said to me and Bella smiled, she was probably happy that he was trying to compliment me.

Didn´t work.

I was getting pissed more and more.

We were talking about all stupid bullshits like Jake´s and Tristan´s football game, dancing on the show and also about some gossips around the celebrity world.

Jake was trying to flirt with me all the time, but I wasn´ t. I smiled sometimes at him, but nothing more.

And Bella with Tristan? They were looking at each other with those in-love looks, they were kissing, rubing and holding hands and when I saw Bella´s hand secretly rubing his knee, it was just too much for me to take.

"Excuse me.", I said and walked to the bathrooms as fast as I could.

I looked at myself in mirror and then I washed my face with cold water.

Why the hell did I say yes to this? I mean, it´s just to much...I can´t be here, pretend that I like some idiot and pretend that I am okay with Bella and Tristan being together.

But I want to be best friend for Bella and best friends do things like this for their best friends.

I am just not strong enough...And I must do something, I can´t just go back there...

"Are you okay?", I heard from my behind and I turned around.

"Yes, I am.", I said and looked somewhere, but not into Bella´s eyes.

She was standing in front of me, with her beautiful white dress, with kinda worried expression on her face.

"Well, you don´t seem to be. Is there something wrong? You know you can tell me anything.", she said and walked closer to me.

Oh yeah, there is something I want to tell you, but I can´t so...

"No. I am fine, I just want to leave now, because I don´t feel well. I got a headache.", I lied and she placed her hand on my forehead.

"You are little hot. Well, okay, if you don´t feel good, then go home. I will text you later, okay?"

I just nodded and without saying goodbye I walked away from there.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys :-) So, this is the continue of the story, hope you will like it! Well, I don´t plan my stories, so I don´t know what will come next, it will be surprise for all of us xD **

**It´s weird how this story makes me everytime so sad, I mean, I would love if it was really truth, but if it was, we would never know about it, right?**

**We can only dream about it.**

**Thank you for the nice reviews, I love to write everyday, and now I have School Break, so I can uptade today The Hell Of Cece Jones too! :-)**

**Read and review, I love you all! **

**Author xxx**

* * *

I was lucky that I runned away from there so soon. I mean, it was like a hell for me. Okay, I can pretend that I am on date with some stupid Bieber-boy, I can pretend smile and flirt and everything. It will be weird if I wasn´t talking about boys like other girls in my age do, so I sometimes speak about them, just to make people sure I am straight.

But I don´t know how long can I pretend that I am not in love with Bella and that it doesn´t hurt me so badly. Everytime I see her with him, doing their romantic things, typical things two young people in love do, it´s fucking killing me. Everytime she talks about him with me, she talks about her love to him, how lucky she is, when she have boyfriend like that, it´s the death of mine.

I am serious. I am trying to be the best friend for her, I really am, I´m always there for her, I´ve never said no to her, I was always listening to her and helping her when she needed something.

And now I am not sure anymore, that I can be her best friend any longer. I would love to, but I am just human, and this is not possible for anyone. I was strong enough to survive few years like this, but I am not strong anymore.

What now?

I can do nothing. Because I am Zendaya Coleman, young dancer, singer and actor and I am on Disney Channel. I can´t out myself in front of all these kids, their parents, my family and everyone else...

The only thing I can do is tell Bella and pray that she would keep it as a secret. If not, it will be the end of me.

Well, I am not strong enough for that either...I am not ready to loose my best friend like that.

Maybe I should just wait and prepare myself for the worst. And then, when I will be finally ready, I will tell her.

And she will hate me for the rest of our lives and I will loose everything that´s important for me...

* * *

_Hey, you don´t even said goodbye to us ;-( Bellz_

I sighed as I saw this message.

_Sorry, I really didn´t feel well. Z_

I wanned to write her everything that was on my heart, but I couldn´t of course.

_It´s okay, do you still feel bad? Jake was wondering if you want to go on another date with him. He is really into you :-)_

FOR GOD SAKE? WHY ME? That fucking son of a bitch wants to just fuck me, nothing more! He is pure disgust to me, and I don´t want to see him again, never in my entire life!

One date was enough for me, I mean he was staring more at my chest then into my eyes, and I felt really uncomfortable.

But Bella was probably thinking that we would be cute couple, just like she and Tristan.

Eww.

_I am okay now, but I don´t want to go on another date with him, sorry. _

It maybe sounded a little cold, but what? I don´t want to make another mistake like the last time. Bella would understand it, and if not, it´s not my problem.

Who am I kidding, I don´t want her to be dissapointed in me, but I can´t also lie to myself anymore.

_Why? :O I saw the sparks between you two. Don´t you like him?_

What he heck? Sparks? Only sparks were in his pants!

_No, I don´t. He´s just not my type._

That was truth. He really isn´t my type.

_How could you say that? He is so sweet and good looking! _

This was getting worse and worse...

_Just let it go, okay? _

_I don´t want to. I want you to be happy with someone, just like I am happy with Tristan. You deserves that._

This message literally killed me. Yep, she is happy with him...

_But I wouldn´t be happy with him, do you understand that? Please, let it go_

_Then I will find someone else for ya ;-)_

God, and I was thinking that it can´t be worse...

* * *

_I was standing in some black room, there was dark all around me and I could also feel coldness, because I was shaking. I didn´t know where I was, it looked really scary._

_But then I saw someone right in front of me._

_Some weird light that blinded me for a second, but then I saw that it was her - Bella._

_She was standing there, in her pure beauty, smiling at me, but she didn´t say anything._

_Then I saw some hands around her body, it was Tristan standing behind her, touching her passionately and she liked it, because she moans and started touching him too._

_I wanned to make a move and run away, but I couldn´t . My feet didn´t listen to me and I was just looking at Bella and Tristan with my mouth wide open and my heart broken._

_They started kissing and making out more intesive and I started screaming, it was so heartbreaking for me, but then Bella pulled away from him and looked at me._

_"Wake up.", she whispered and then I recognize that I was just a dream and I quickly ..._

...opened my eyes and saw Bella on top of me with really worried expression on her face.

"W-what are you doing here?", I asked her and slowly sat up.

Well, I can´t lie - I liked it when she was on top of me.

"Your mom let me in. We are late for shooting and you had some nightmare, are you okay?", she asked me and I nodded but didn´t look at her.

I wasn´t okay, because it was the most terrible dream I ever had.

"You were screaming.", she said with small voice and I looked at her.

"It was just some stupid nightmare, you don´t need to worry about it.", I said and got up from my bed, she was still sitting there a watching me.

"What was it about?", she asked and I started to think quickly.

"I watched some horror movie yesterday and I had dream about it.", I answered simply, tried to sound normal.

My voice was still shaking a bit.

"Okay then, get ready, I will wait outside.", she said and left me alone in my room.

Dear God, that was terrible. That dream was still in my mind, for the rest of the day. Another thing on my list - Things That Are Killing Me.

* * *

Bella was acting weird all day and I didn´t know why. Maybe she was just still scared because of my nightmare, but that makes no sense. I am the one who should be scared, not her.

And I wasn´t scared, I was hurt, sad and angry at once.

"Are you okay?", I asked her finally, when we were both walking from the set.

She was quiet for a moment and then she started speaking.

"Well, I am just lost in thoughs today, nothing more.", she said simply, but I saw that there was something more.

"I know you. There is something that´s bothering you, and you know you can tell me everything.", I said and she looked really angry now.

"Really? Why should I? I am telling you everything, but you are still hiding something from me!", she screamed at me and I stoped myself and looked at her sadly and shocked.

I didn´t say anything, but she was waiting for it.

"You screamed my name from your nightmare. And it sounded really weird, because you were screaming something like "please don´t do that to me again, Bella" and that is something you didn´t tell me.", she said anf frowned.

"I-I don´t remember the whole dream, Bella. Why is this a big deal for you? It was just one stupid dream!", I said and it sounded angry too, but I didn´t wanned to scream at her, no way.

"But I am not talking only about this dream, I am talking about this whole time that you´ve been acting weird! And I don´t know, what have I done to you, when you want me to stop it in your dream.", she said, now sounded really hurt.

My mouth was open, but no words came out. I was just standing there and looking into her beautiful eyes, which were hurt now. She was waiting for me to say something, but I couldn´t tell her the truth.

"I just can´t...", I whispered and started crying.

And then I runned away from there.

* * *

**This story is really sad, right? I am sorry for that guys, but sometimes is this just the reality. But I think I can make it a little better next time, who knows ? ;-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey readers! **

**I don´t know why, but I like that idea of get them drunk xD But I can´t honestly imagine it, I mean, they just look so innocent, don´t they? But I would probably get them drunk later, we will see xD**

**Thank you for taking time and reading this story, also thank you for nice reviews, it´s the best gift for my birthday today ;-)**

**Author xxx**

* * *

Shit, that was so close! I almost told her how I feel about her, but thank God I didn´t. Because I really can´t imagine how her reaction would be. But I am sure it wouldn´t be positive at all.

I know that it was stupid that I ran away from her, but what? I couldn´t stay there any longer. I didn´t go home. I just kept running somewhere, where I didn´t even know it.

It was still our street, probably.

I stoped myself, when I knew that I was too far from her. I pressed by back against the wall and tried to breath slowly, but it was hard.

My head was going to explode in every minute, it was just too much pressure.

Bella was really angry at me and I didn´t know what to do. How could I explain the fact that I just CAN´T tell her the whole true? It wasn´t like I didn´t want to tell her, I wanned it so badly!

But I couldn´t . It will ruin everything.

So what now?

I am such a bitch, really! Why the heck have I dreamed about her and Tristan? And why couldn´t I pretend better?!

Yes, I was really angry on myself, I hated myself in that moment, but I needed to stop it and started thinking about some way I will explain it to Bella.

Then I heard my phone.

It was Bella, but she didn´t call me, she just send me a message.

_I am so sorry, Z. I didn´t mean to scream at you, please forgive me. We need to talk about it in peace, okay? Text me when you will be ready, I don´t want to push you in something. Your Boo._

"Aww.", I whispered to myself and smiled at that message.

I fully understand the fact that she was angry, I really do. But I am so lucky that she´s trying to be nice now. You can see now how important our friendship really is, for both of us.

And that´s why I can´t tell her the true. Because she is always there for me, and she looks at me like on her sister. It will be too painful if she lost me, just because of my stupid feelings.

She will never look at me the way I am looking at her, but she is important to me anyways and I will not hurt her, never.

* * *

I walked to my house and then right into my room, I didn´t even say hi to my mom and dad, who were watching TV in the livingroom.

I sat up on my bed and grabed my phone quickly.

_Can you come now? Z_

_Sure, I´ll be there in a minute.B_

I smiled and took a deep breath, and then I walked to the doors, because I knew she will be there already.

When I opened them, I saw her worried face and her hurted eyes.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me tight, I was shocked at first, but then I hugged her too.

I loved the feeling of her being in my arms, she was so tiny and small, but I always felt such a energy from her, and also warm of her body, like she was my home.

She wasn´t, but I wished her to be.

"I am so sorry, Boo.", she whispered into my ear and I heard her crying a little.

I pulled away from the hug and I wiped her tears away.

"Don´t be Bellz, it´s not your fault.", I said and she shooked her head.

"It is...I was mean."

"No, you wasn´t . Please come inside, we will talk about it in my room, okay?", I asked, she nodded and I let her walked inside.

"I will be in my room with Bella, okay?", I shouted to the livingroom and heard something like "Okay, Honey.", from my dad.

When we walked into my room, Bella sat up on my bed and looked at me seriously.

Do I even have to say, that she looked adorable?

It somehow looked like we had some serious fight, like couples have, but it was just in my mind. This was JUST a little fight between two best friend, Zendaya, stop dreaming.

I sat up next to her and took both of her hands.

"Look, I am really sorry that I acted so weird in last time. I know that you are my best friend and I can tell you everything, but you need to understand that this is something really huge and...I just need some time, okay? I need to be ready.", I said and she slowly nodded, looking right into my eyes.

And I quickly looked somewhere else, because I would lost myself in her eyes again.

"Of course, I understand that. You can tell me what´s bothering you anytime you want, okay? I will be always here for you, if you need something. Just promise me that you will be fine, because I am really worried about you.", she said softly and I smiled at her.

"Promise. You don´t need to worry about me, I am fine.", I lied and she smiled at me and gave me a long hug.

"You wanna stay over tonight? We can have a girl night.", I said with huge smile on my face.

Well, it was good idea, to have a sleep over with her, but I was also a little worried, because she would sleep with me in the same bed, and that is something really hard for me...

I just can´t sleep next to her, well, she´s mostly sleeping on me, and pretend like it doesn´t make anything to me, because it does.

But what, I can survive it one night, no?

"Sure, that would be great!", she smiled and I started to pray, that I will survive this night, with her, my love.

* * *

"Ooohh, she is A!", Bella screamed, as we were both laying in my bed, watching some older episodes of Pretty Little Liars. Bella loved that show and I started to watch it too.

It was interesting, I never saw show like that before. Everybody, I mean EVERYBODY there were lying. And everybody had some secrets, and one girl was just like me.

Emily...But in this episode, she was outed a long time ago, and everybody were fine with that.

"I don´t think so.", I mumbled and grabed full hand of popcorn.

"She must be! I mean, look at her, she looks so guilty.", she said and I giggled a little.

She was so cute...Ah...

"They are just trying to make her look guilty, but you will see that she´s not A. I think that Ezra is A..."

"What?! How can you say that?", she looked at me with pure shock in her eyes and I laughed.

"This is why. Because just like you, everybody see him like the innocent and cute Aria´s boyfriend, who can´t be A. So he probably is A."

"But that makes no sense.", she said with a small voice.

"Nothing in this show make sense, but together it somehow makes sense. In the first two seasons nobody though that Mona would be A, and you see, she was.", I said and looked back on the TV, Bella was still staring at me.

"You are just so smart.", she said with sweet smile and I tried to hide blush on my face.

When we finished PLL, I looked for one special DVD.

"What are you looking for?", Bella asked me, curiously and I smiled at her.

"Well, you never told me that you acted in a horror movie, and I found about it just few days ago. So, I decided that we can watch it together.", I said and she smiled.

"I never told you because it´s just too scary. And I am afraid to watch it...", she said with cute small voice.

"Are you serious? You are scared from the movie you acted in? Come on! Besides, I will be here, you don´t have to be scared.", I said as I layed back to her and turned the movie on.

Bella covered both of us with my blanket and then she cuddled to me.

I smirked and she looked at me.

"You wanned to watch this movie, so you have to hold me.", she said and I wrapped my arms around her.

If I didn´t know her, I would say that she was flirting with me sometimes. Really, she was acting sometimes very cuddly and so, and I LOVED it, but she was probably thinking about it just in friendly way, so...

But I don´t care now!

She is here with me, in my bed, cuddling to me under my blanket and we are watching her movie together. I felt warm of her body and her soft hands touching my skin, it was pure haven for me.

I also felt her hot breath on my neck and I couldn´t but smiled like an idiot, because moments like this were one of the best in my life.

The movie was pretty good, and Bella was sometimes shaking, sometimes ready to scream, but I was holding her tight and rubbing her back softly, so she stayed relaxed.

I noticed the close relationship between Bella´s character Angela and Sandy, when they were kids. Angela was looking at Sandy exactly the same way I was looking at Bella now.

And her words at the end of the movie stayed in my mind till now:

"All I ever wanned, was you..."

Did she mean it in THAT way? Was she in love with her, or it was just another best friends thing?

"Boo?", I asked Bella. The TV was already turned off and we were just laying in my bed, she was still cuddling with me.

"Yes?", she asked and looked up to me.

"Was Angela in love with Sandy?", I asked and I was praying that she wouldn´t think that I am weird or something.

Bella got lost in her thoughs and then she came back to Earth.

"Why do you think so?", she asked, curiously.

"Because of the way she was looking at her, and because of what she said to her at the end."

Bella was quiet for a moment.

"Well, I don´t know. Maybe she was in love with her, maybe she meant it just in friendly way. But I think that it would be cute if they two were in love, don´t you think?", she smiled at me and I swallowed hard.

God...

"Um, yeah, it would be nice.", I said nervously and Bella giggled.

She thinks that it´s cute?! Then why the hell is she with Tristan and not with me? Goddamn!

I turned the lights off and then something unexpected happend - Bella kissed me on lips.

It wasn´t like real kiss, but it was a small peck. She stayed like that for few seconds and then she pulled away, I heard her giggled.

"Love you, ", she said and cuddled to me, I stayed frozen.

Did she just kissed me on my lips? I was in pure shock and I tried to remember that amazing feeling of her lips lightly touching mine.

Maybe it was just one little peck, meant like friend thing, but I was flying...

Wait...did she say that she love me? Of course, she said that to me many times, I said that to her too, but this time it was different, because of that little kiss.

I felt her smiling against my skin.

Yep. She was teasing...But I wasn´t complainig at all, even when I knew that this was probably just her game, or something. She probably suspected something, so she did that.

God, what will come next?


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey again!**

**Bella´s teasing was pretty cool, huh? xD I think that if I would be Z, I will probably died right there, lol. **

**But we will see what will happen next!**

**Thank you for reviews and reading :-)**

**Author xxx**

**P.S Sorry for some mistakes, but even when I edit the story, it´s still the same and I don´t know what do to with it x(**

* * *

When I woke up, I felt Bella still laying on me and holding me around my stomach.

I honestly wished that I could wake up like this every single morning for the rest of my life, but well, the reality was like it was.

The memory of Bella kissing me on lips yesterday was still playing in my mind. Was it just my dream, or did she really kiss me? Even if so, she meant it probably just like friend thing, but...

She was acting weird, like she knew that I liked it.

This is not good...

Bella sqeezed my body and yawned, so I knew she was up already.

"Good morning, Z.", she whispered sleepy and looked up to me.

"Good morning to you too.", I smiled at her and she smiled back, with some smile I didn´t know yet.

She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"What time is it?", she asked and I looked up to my phone.

"10:49", I said surprised, because I always got up before 9, but well, now it was different.

"Mmm, so we still have time for laying in bed.", she said and got back to me.

Another weird thing about this, because yeah, we were cuddling sometimes, but now she was more cuddly then anytime before. Why? I really don´t have an answer for that question right now...But I wasn´t complainig, because I LOVED cuddle time with her.

"Z?", she asked, breaking the comfortable silence between us.

"Yep?"

"Do you work out often?", she asked and I looked at her confused.

"Why are you asking?"

She smirked and I felt her hand rubbing my stomach and you should see those firework in there...

"Well, I can feel your abs.", she said and I was dying.

Her soft hand was just rubbing my stomach, oh my god. One half of me wanned her to stop it, because I felt somehow guilty that I liked that feeling of her touching me like that. The second half, which were pretty BIGGER then the first one, wanned her to NEVER STOP IT.

How much was I praying to dear God, that she wouldn´t notice my blushing face.

"I-I work out sometimes, but not often.", I answered, but she still didn´t stop.

"Don´t be embarrased Z, it´s so cool!", she said when she noticed, that I was red just like her hair.

"Yeah, I guess...", was all what was I able to say in that moment.

She cuddled closer to me and I smiled for myself, when I felt her body on my left side, her hands around me.

_Beep-beep_

Bella sighed, because it was her phone. It almost looked like she was interupted in something...Stop it Z! You´re starting to be paranoid...

"Who is it?", I asked as she grabbed her phone and opened the message.

"Tristan.", she said quietly and smiled a little.

GREAT! GREAT TIMING FOR RUIN OUR MOMENT, YOU STUPID ASSHOLE! I hated him so much in that moment, because he stole her from me again.

It sounds probably selfish, but what? She was his and she was spending a lot of her time with him and now, when she was finally mine for at least few moments, he must ruined it!

"Oh...", I said and sat up on my bed, while she was answering him.

"Are you getting up already?", Bella asked me a looked at me like she was hurt or something.

I wanned to be with her so much, but I couldn´t. It was just painfull, because of the fact she was still his and not mine.

"Yep, it´s almost time for lunch, so...", I said and she gave me her best puppy eyes she had.

I sighed.

"This time it´s not working.", I said coldly and walked to my closet.

"Pleeeeaase."

"You can still lay there, but I want to get up now.", I said as I grabbed some T-shirt and black pants from my closet and closed it.

"But I want you to be here with me.", she pleased and I looked at her.

"Why?", I asked, even when I knew the answer.

"Because I want to cuddle.", she said simply.

But it was hurtfull for me, ya know? It was like pure torture for me. Cuddle with her was maybe nice and I loved it, but it was too much for me, when I knew she was still his.

"You have someone else to cuddle with.", I said and it sounded very cold, and after I said it, I couldn´t look at her so I quickly walked to my bathroom and locked myself there.

I pushed my back against the doors and slapped myself on forehead.

That was really stupid, Zendaya, shame on you!

"Boo?", I heard Bella after 3 minutes. I was still in bathroom, changing.

"Yeah?", I asked. She sounded sad.

"Are you dressed already? Come out, please.", she said and I opened the doors and saw her sad face.

"You can use the bathroom now.", I said and walked away from her, but she took my hand and turned me to face her.

"I don´t want to, I wanna talk with you."

"About what?", I asked and tried not to sound sad or somehow like that. Just normal.

"About this. You know that no one can compare himself to you, right? Not even Tristan. You are my best friend and I want to spend as much time with you as I can.", she said like she was trying to apologize.

"I don´t know what are you talking about.", I lied and looked somewhere else but not into her eyes.

She smirked.

"Really? Because few minutes ago you sounded little jealous.", she said and giggled, I swallowed hard and opened my mouth, but she cutted me off before I said something.

"You don´t need to be jealous, because you are my Boo, and I will be always yours. Tristan is my boyfriend, so yeah, I spend a lot time with him too, but only you are my Boo, not him.", she said and these words made me feel special. And warm on my heart.

"Um, but I wasn´t jealous of anything. I accept the fact that you have boyfriend, I am your best friend, so I should support you.", I said with shaking voice and she smiled at me again.

"Oh, really? You aren´t jealous at all?", she asked and got closer to me and I couldn´t move, because there was wall behind my back.

"B-bella...", I whispered as our lips almost touched.

"Mmm...say that you are jealous.", she whispered and pushed me against the wall.

OH MY GOD SHE WAS PLAYING GAMES WITH ME AGAIN AND SHE WAS TEASING AS HELL!

"N-no.", I said nervously and she slowly put her hands on my stomach.

"Admit it.", she whispered in her sexy voice and my body was on fire.

"Okay! I am jealous, fine!", I shouted as I couldn´t take it anymore.

She smiled widely and looked right into my eyes. Then she put her hands away from my stomach.

"You see, I´ve told you.", she said and pulled herself away from me, but she was still staring at me.

"I-I...", I was speachless. What could I say in moment like that? I just admited that I´m jealous.

"Shh, you don´t need to say anything.", she said as she put her index finger on my lips, "I got it and I think it´s cute that you´re jealous.", she whispered right into my ear and I was feeling hot, like in flames.

"Are y-you flirting with me?", I asked and I surprised myself with that question.

She smirked and walked to the doors of my bathroom.

"Maybe.", she smiled before she walked in.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys :-) **

**I´ve been thinking about making Bella´s P.O.V, but I think that this is better, because I like her to be so mysterious, you know? At least you will know how Zendaya feels in this story xD **

**Confused, but she likes it anyways, I mean, who will NOT like teasing from Bella Thorne? GOOOD :-D**

**Thank you again for everything, review :)**

**Author xxx**

**P.S Tommorow is school again ;( **

* * *

Seriously, I was thinking that this was just a dream. Because this wasn´t even possible, I wasn´t believing the fact, that Bella flirted with me and she was playing games like this with me.

I mean, it was just insane. Does she know about my feelings? Well, it looks like she does, because she would never do something like that to me before. She was different now, like she really did know about me, and she was trying to play it along with me.

But wait...she still have a boyfriend! Why is she doing this then? Is this just some kind of game, or do she mean it serious?

I wasn´t thinking about anything else, just about this. I admited do her that I was jealous...But what, at least she know now. Still, I am afraid to talk to her about this all, about my feelings and about that what happend.

So...I would probably let it go slowly, and we will see what will happen next.

* * *

We were on some meeting with our fans and they were giving us some questions, so we were answering them together. It wasn´t the whole cast, just me and Bella, standing on stage in front of hundred people.

"This question is for Zendaya...Um...Do you think that Rocky and Logan together have some future on the show?", some older girl asked me and I smiled, but that smile was just fake.

Bella looked at me with some weird smirk and she was also waiting for my answer to that question.

"Well, I don´t know. It´s up to writers, so we will see what happen in future of the show.", I said simply.

I didn´t like Rogan pairing at all. But fans are fans, they have those ships and they still believe in them. I would like to make Rece ship on the show, but that is something that´s never going to happen, so...

"Bella, are you still friend with Pia Mia?", some other girl asked, this one was under 14, I am sure with that.

"We are still friends, but we are not so close like we were before so, you know. We are still in contact, we sometimes hang out together, but I can´t say that everything is like it used to be.", she said and everyone looked very interested in this subject.

I knew that Bellarinas hated Pia, because she was using her and her brother just to become famous. Okay, she can sing good, but she should find some manager by herself and work hard on herself, not using other people and their feelings. That was very mean from her and I understand why people don´t like her so much.

"Hey, I am Jane from Australia and I would like to ask you both, if you had some fights in past. Love you guys!", she said and we both said "Awww".

"We love you too!", I said and then Bella started talking about it.

"We don´t fight, you know, we are like family and of course we did fight for some stupid things, but it wasn´t something serious. Zendaya is one of the most important persons for me, so...", she said and looked at me, waiting for me to say something.

"Yes, we don´t fight, and we don´t make any dramas or something like that. Bella is really supportive for me, and I don´t know what would I do without her.", I said and I was thinking, if I didn´t say too much, but then Bella hugged me and all those people were like "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAWWWWWWWWWWWWW".

"I don´t know what would I do without you neither.", she whispered to my ear and I smiled and blushed a little.

I loved when she whispered something to me, because she always had that sexy voice when she was whispering.

Then we turned back to the audience and we were both waiting for another questions.

When I was looking at all of those people, I noticed someone, who I already knew. That girl, who I met a week ago, Hayley. She was standing next to the doors, leaning against the wall. She was dressed in black shirt, black pants and red converse, and she had that black hat again.

In one moment our eyes met, and she smiled at me. I smiled back and Bella noticed that.

"Who is it?", she asked in whisper and looked at Hayley too.

"Just one fan I already know.", I whispered back.

"Oh."

"So, are you still with Tristan?", someone asked and I looked down to my feet.

"Yes, I am. We are still together and we love each other.", she said with happy smile, but then she looked at me and noticed my sad face.

Then I saw her smirk and I looked back to the audience.

She was playing that game. Again...

My eyes went to Hayley again, who looked like she was thinking about something really hard.

Then she raised her hand and gave Bella question:

"Do you ship Rece?", she asked simply and I looked at her with my mouth open, but she just winked at me, like if she was helping me or something.

Bella looked confused at first, but then she smiled and looked at me, then back to the audience and Hayley.

"Well, I think that I ship them. I mean, it will be really cute if they two were together, but I don´t think it will happen on the show. But who knows, I would love if it will really happen.", she said and the whole audience was shocked.

Oh God, there were so many moms, dads and their little kids...

Some of them smiled, some of them looked angry and some of them just leaved the hall.

Hayley smiled at her answer and then she left the room too.

"Um, can we make a little break?", I asked Bella and she nodded and told people, that we will make 5 minutes break.

I run out from the building and looked for Hayley.

"Are you looking for someone?", I heard voice behind me and I turned myself and faced Hayley.

"Yes, for you.", I said, but I didn´t know what else to say.

I don´t know why, but I wanned to thank her.

"Thank you.", I said simply.

That girl looked like she was reading my mind all the time. I don´t know why, but I believed her, that she wont tell anyone about this, not even the crazy fanbase. She looked like she knew about my feelings and she was trying to help to, to help me get Bella somehow.

It sounded crazy, right? But that´s how I felt in that moment.

"You´re welcome. This is actually my last day here in L.A, so I wanned to make at least something for you. Just don´t forget that there will always be some people, who would stand by your side, okay?", she said and those words sound so warm.

"Thank you, I am really happy that I have a fan like you. But why are you leaving L.A?", I asked her and she looked sad now.

"I am here on exchange year, and they will send me home tommorow. But I feel like this is my real home, I was already thinking that I would just run away and stay here, but I don´t know.", she explained.

"Well, can´t you make your exchange year longer?", I asked and she smiled.

"Nevermind it, Z. You just be yourself and keep believing. I gotta go, it was nice to see you again.", she said and waved at me last time.

"Yes, it was nice to see you ", I said as I waved too and then I turned around and saw Bella right in front of me.

"What were you guys talking about?", she asked curiously and I jumped from the shock, because I didn´t expect her to be there.

"Um, just simple talk with fan.", I practically lied and held my chest, trying to make my heart beat slowly.

"Mm, really? She gave me really interesting question.", she said as she slowly got closer to me.

"Oh, yeah.", I mumbled nervously and she giggled when she saw how nervous I was in that moment.

"Do YOU ship Rece, Z?", she asked me and looked right into my eyes. I saw those sparks in her eyes and I swalloved hard.

"I-I think I do.", I said and she held both of my hands in hers.

"Mm, that is sweet.", she said and our lips were just inches apart, and we were still getting closer...and closer...

And then Bella giggled again and pulled herself away from me, smiling on my dissapointed face.

"We gotta go, the break isn´t that long.", she said and she took me back to the building.

You will pay for all this teasing, Annabella Avery Thorne, I swear!


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello readers! God, I had so much homeworks to do today, but I finally got to my computer, so I can write now :-) **

**Hope you like the story, thank you for reviews :)**

**Author xxx**

**And yeah, I actually put myself in the story somehow, I wish that something like that really happen to me xD**

**I´ve been thinking about one thing lately - What if they would read this someday? Yeah, not possible, right? xD But maybe there is some chance, maybe many many many tweets about this and they would notice it.**

**Who knows, if Zella had many shippers, we could make some hashtag and keep tweeting it to them xD**

**Wow, that would be awesome!**

**Anyways, here is the story :-)**

* * *

God, I was totally exhausted after that meeting with our fans. When I got home, I just layed on my bed and didn´t move for half hour. I love my fans, don´t get me wrong, but you know, some of them can took your energy, especially when you are with them for a longer time and there were much of people there today, so I was really tired.

After that half hour I grabbed my computer and looked up on my Twitter. There were so many nice tweets, so I retweeted some of them, and then I thanked all those people who were on that meeting.

Yeah, because even when I was tired, I had so much fun with those people. I wrote:

_Thank you guys for an awesome day! You are like my family, and I don´t know what would we do without you. Bellarinas and Zswaggers rule the world! _

After I wrote it, I just looked up on other tweets by people I followed. Oh yeah, and there it goes - Bella posted some picture. I opened that picture and saw her and Tristan and I felt something like punch in my chest.

They were kissing...and Bella wrote something like - _I love him so much _

WHY ME? Why the hell must I look at this and going through all of this? I am so hurted and sad and angry and...

It´s even worse when she´s playing with my feelings like that. Like she somehow does know, how I feel and she is flirting and teasing and it would be great, if there was not him!

It will be better if she wasn´t doing this to me, if she would just ignore me, or not being with me that often. But like this, I can´t forget about my feelings NEVER! It´s impossible.

But what should I do? I can´t talk about this with her...or can I?...

* * *

We were shooting the last episode of the season and everyone were little sad about it, but we all knew that there will be another season, and we will took just a small break from SIU.

"Hey Z, are you going to the party?", little Davis asked me after the last shot and I smiled at him.

"Of course I am, it wouldn´t be a party without my Swagg.", I said, winking at him and we both laughed.

"Did I just hear something about Swagg here?", Roshon added himself to the conversation and looked funny at us both.

"We were just talking about the party tonight. Are you coming?", I asked and he nodded with wide smile.

"Of course, I am taking my girlfriend with me, if it´s not a problem."

"Come on, of course not! I would like to know her finally.", I said.

Davis raised his eyebrows and looked at Rosh.

"I would have A LOT better girlfriend then you have!", he said and I giggled.

I loved how these two were like on the screen in their real lifes too. They were really good friends, like brothers and they were still provoking each other, but only in that bro-friendly way.

"Oh really? Who wants someone who is so small, dude? I mean, girl can´t be taller then her boyfriend.", Rosh laughed.

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?", I heard Bella behind me, and then I felt her chin on my shoulder and her arms around my stomach.

I hardly swalloved and I heard her giggle quietly.

"Um, they are talking about their girlfriends. Roshon wants to take his girlfriend to the party.", I explained and she smiled at him.

"I am excited to see her finally, Rosh! I would probably take Tristan with me too.", she said and I felt that pain inside of me again.

I slowly pulled her hands down from me and I sat up on the couch next to Rosh. Davis and Rosh didn´t notice that, not even that look me and Bella shared.

I looked hurted, and Bella´s look was...unreadable.

She was...dissapointed? Well, it wasn´t my fault that she´s been doing this to me!

"I gotta go, see you all on the party!", I said and walked from the set.

"Wait, Z!", I heard and I turned around and saw Bella run to me.

"What it is?", I asked, acting like nothing ever happend.

"I-I...I am sorry.", she apologized and I looked like I was confused, but I knew what was she apologizing for.

"I don´t know what are you talking about.", I said simply and she rubbed her eyes, she looked like she didn´t know what to say.

"You know what am I talking about. I think we need to talk about it."

"There is nothing we need to talk about. I have to go, so see you at the party."

She wanned to stop me, but I gave her the look and so she didn´t.

And I started preparing myself for the party, because it will be really hard night...

* * *

The party was pretty cool - the whole cast was there, together with the whole crew of cameramans, producers and everyone else who had something to go with SIU.

Bella was of course with Tristan, they looked like pretty cute couple, ewww. I was trying not to meet her, so I was spending my time with Rosh, Davis or Caroline and other people.

When I was talking to Roshons girfriend (who was really cool!), I had weird feeling that someone is standing behind me and I knew exactly who it was.

"Hey, Z!", I heard Bella and I automatically turned around.

"Hi, Zendaya!", Tristan said and I gave them both fake smile.

"Hey guys, how are you?", I asked them and I looked at their connected hands and then I quickly looked back at them.

"Good, we were just talking about Tristans football game, they won again.", she said.

"Oh, really? Congrats.", I said and looked at him, who gave me his typical egoistic look.

Just to make me sure how proud he is of himself. Sure, she had everything. Pretty eyes and hair, sixpack, he was a football player and he had the hottest and sweetest girlfriend on Earth.

"Thank you. I wouldn´t win if I haven´t such a supportive girlfriend like Bella is.", he said and kissed her on lips, I looked somewhere else, because I was disgusted and hurted at once and I was going to puke in every minute.

When they pulled away, Bella gave me apologizing look, but I just nodded in understatement.

"Excuse me, I´ll be right back.", I said and they I walked to the bathroom quickly.

As I was expecting already, Bella did the same.

"Zendaya...", she whispered and I put a finger on her mouth.

"Don´t . Just don´t.", I said and slowly pulled the finger back.

"But I wanna talk about it.", she said and I sighed.

"There is nothing what should we talk about, okay?"

"Don´t act like there isn´t! We both know that there is something between us..."

"SO WHAT? If there was something, it wouldn´t matter anyways! You have your super awesome hot boyfriend and I am just a toy for you!", I shouted and she looked at me with her mouth wide open.

"How can you say something like that?", she asked in small voice and I wiped the first tear of my face.

"It´s true. You somehow find out that I...that I have some feelings for you and you started playing with me and...I would like it, if you wasn´t already in relationship with someone else...", I almost whispered and she got closer to me and put her hands on my cheeks.

"Y-you have some feeling for me?", she asked me softly and looked right into my eyes.

"Yes, what were you thinking? You just said that you know that there is something between us."

"But I didn´t know that...that it is so serious.", she said and looked sadly.

"I know. You were thinking that I am doing this just for fun? No, I am...madly in love with you Bella, and I know that these words would probably ruin our friendship, but what. The fact that you are with him is killing me even more, so it would be better if you know it finally.", I said and I was crying now.

She wiped the tears of my face and looked at me gently.

"Zendaya, please don´t cry...I-I didn´t know that it was hurting you, I was thinking, that you like it and...Well, you are right, I didn´t know that you were so serious."

"But you saw that I was jealous!", I cried and she slowly started too.

"Yeah, but...Please, don´t make it so hard for me, please."

"I am making it hard? Why?"

"Because I have some feelings for you too...I just...Don´t make me to chose between you two.", she said and she was sobbing and she broke my heart with those words.

"Then...there is nothing more to talk about.", I said and left her there, I also left the party.

Heartbroken.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi! The last chapter was really heartbreaking :/**

**But yeah, that is the reality, fanfiction reality, because the real reality is even worse xD **

**So, keep reviewing and reading, thank you very much**

**Love you, Author xxx**

* * *

I wanned to die. I never felt so freaking bad and heartbroken, like I was feeling now. My face was in my pillow all night, I was crying my eyes out, because of what just happend on that stupid party.

She finally admited that she has some feeling for me too, but then is here that thing with Tristan again - she doesn´t want chose between us two and the reason is very simple...she loves him and I am just a little crush for her or something like that.

Of course she would rather stay with her super cool boyfriend, then with me. Her mother loves him and the fans love him too - they are perfect couple and they can show themselves together everywhere, and everyone are like - "Oh, look at them, they look so cute together!"

Bella can´t have a girlfriend, because it would be scandal, especially, when that girlfriend would be me. Disney would probably kick us from the show and our parents would kill us both.

This is a lot easier. Dump me and be happy with him, and everything would be okay, just like it used to be before.

Everyone will be happy. Exept me.

From now, I will never be happy again. I will smile of course, but that smile will be fake - just to hide my real feeling inside of me. No one will ever think that there is something wrong with me - I will keep pretending just like I was till now.

But this time it will be different. I have no more hope, that Bella would see me one day the way I see her. No, she would be happy with him, continuing their awesome relationship.

Everytime I will look at her, I will feel pain. It will be pure hell, because I am with her almost everyday.

Sigh.

That will be really hard for me, but what. There is nothing more to lose now. I already lost everything.

* * *

When I woke up soon in the morning, I realized that I was still dressed in the clothes for party. Yeah, I cried all the night and then I fell asleep. My mascara was all over my face, but I didn´t really care about it.

I washed my face and dressed myself in my typical home clothes - trousers and T-shirt with something writen on it.

I looked up on my phone - 23 calls from Bella and 6 messages. I sighed and opened them.

_I am soooo sorry :(_

_Z, please forgive, I didn´t mean to be like that. Please answer_

_Boo, I am sorry for hurting your feelings. I wish I knew about it sooner. _

_Are you okay? I am afraid of you ;( Please answer! _

_I know that you are probably angry and heartbroken, but please talk to me, I can´t live without you and you know that._

_We need to talk, please call me back !_

Honestly, I was feeling even worse when I saw those messages from her. She was feeling terrible too and I should understand her. I am the one who ruined everything - if I wouldn´t have those feelings, everything would be all right.

Bella can´t leave her boyfriend, who is dating her for so long just because of my stupid feelings.

Damn, why is this so hard?

"Zendaya, honey, come here!", I heard my mom and I walked to our livingroom.

"What´s up, mom?", I asked and then I saw Bella next to her.

"Bella came to see fun girls, I gotta go to town. Bye", she said, smiled at us both and left us alone.

It was really awkward moment - she was standing in front of me and looking at me with really sad look. She looked like she´s been crying too, but I knew that I looked much more terrible.

"Why did you come?", I asked.

"Because I was worried about you.", she said and moved closer to me, but I moved away from her.

"You don´t need to worry about me, I am fine."

"You are not good liar, Z, we both know that.", she said and looked at me like she was trying to help me.

"SO what? You can´t help me anyways.", I said and sat up on our couch, she sat next to me and held me in her arms.

I put my head in my hands and I started crying quietly.

"Please, don´t cry.", she whispered to me.

"I just...I can´t.", I said sobbing and she rubbed my back.

"Shh, it will be okay.", she tried to comfort me, but it wasn´t helping.

"No, it will not be okay. I was so stupid when I thought that you..."

"That I what?"

"That you will be with me...someday.", I said in small voice and she held me tighter.

"Ooh, Z. I already said to you, that I have some feeling for you too. It´s just...complicated.", she whispered softly and I looked into her eyes.

"You are right. It IS complicated, because you are already dating someone, and because we just can´t be together."

She didn´t say anything to this and the silence between us was just so hurtfull for me...

But then I felt her lips pressing mine and I realized that she was...KISSING ME!

Her soft lips touched mine and I felt that amazing chemistry between us in that moment. I didn´t kiss her back at first, because I was shocked, but then I closed my eyes and kissed her back with all I had.

Bella´s lips tasted so good, it was the best feeling of my life - I was dreaming about this moment for so long...

Our lips moved in sync for few moments and then she pulled away and looked guilty at the floor.

"W-why did you do that?", I asked her confused.

Don´t get me wrong, I LOVED IT, I just didn´t understand.

"B-because I wanned to.", she said with shakily voice.

I saw that regret in her eyes. She cheated on Tristan right now and she felt guilty...

"You don´t need to make this for me, Bell. I don´t want you to feel bad.", I said, but she shooked her head.

"I didn´t do it just because I wanned you to feel better, I...I liked that kiss...a lot.", she said and I looked at her with my mouth wide open.

"R-really?", I asked her to make myself sure, that this isn´t just my fantasy.

"Yes.I know what I said to you yesterday, but...I really HAVE some feelings for you and...I am sorry for what I said about chosing, but..."

"But you can´t chose me, I understand.", I said and she slowly stood up, she tried not to look at me and with tears in her eyes she walked to the doors of our house.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?", she turned to me and I took all courage I had in that moment.

I don´t know why, but I felt like I needed to do something. Like I still had some hope, it was probably that kiss - it gave me energy, hope and power.

"What if I will fight for you?", I asked curiosly and she smiled shyly.

"You would fight for me?", she asked and blushed a little.

"Of course I will."

"Well, you never know.", she said, winked at me and left my house.


	11. Chapter 11

**New chapter again, so enjoy and review! :-D**

**Author xxx**

* * *

I coudln´t even sleep because of today happenings. I mean...Bella kissed me. Anabella Avery Thorne, that beautiful girl, who is my dance/act/sing partner just kissed me. Me, who was till now only her BFF and now am I...

What?

Who am I now to her? Still her BFF, someone like sister, but also someone, who conffessed her feelings for her to her. Someone, who she kissed and also have some feelings for her.

Well, I could be glad that she did it, because if she didn´t, I would probably never be able to tell her, that I will fight for her. She looked like she liked that idea of me fighting for her with her boyfriend.

Oh yeah, and I will fight for her, no matter what! I think I have a real chance, because she just cheated on him with me. Come on, I GOT THE SWAGG, BITCH, not him.

He could be all sweet and nice and everything, but he doesn´t have the swagg. I am lucky, I have it from the day I was born, and I am ready to show it to everyone, but most important - to Bella.

And then, she would chose me over him. At least that´s my plan.

If I have some plan B?

Pure improvisation.

Only thing I need is believe in myself. And of course - being myself, not someone else. Bella loves me the way I am now - so I don´t need to change or something.

I need to be strong.

* * *

When I woke up soon in the morning, I thought to myself, what should I do now. I mean, I need to start somehow, but I couldn´t find some good idea for that.

Shake It Up had break now, we had practically break from everything - even from all those dance rehearsals and also from singing. Plus, we didn´t have to visit some country or state in US - we were absolutely free now.

Hmmm...what does she like? What will blow her away?

Got it. Dance.

_Hey Boo, I know that the break just started, but what about some dance today? At our street, just like the old times? Z_

I waited 5 minutes for her answer, and I was nervous like a hell.

_Sounds great :-) 2 PM? Bellz_

I smiled widely.

_Okay, be there at 2 PM ;)_

Of course that dancing doesn´t sound somehow special, but it wouldn´t be our typical normal dancing. I want to make it somehow magical, you know how I mean that. Dancing is something filled with passion and with all emotions that a person have inside of himself.

And I would show Bella my feelings in the way we love to speak to each other - dance language.

* * *

"Hey hey hey.", I said when I saw Bella walking to me. Yeah, I was using this Rocky´s phrase in real life too, I got used to it, ya know.

I was dressed up in my typical outfit - grey hoodie, hat and leggins, and she was looking perfect in her black trousers, red converse and red hoodie.

"Hey there, Z.", she smiled at me and we hugged, but I felt that she was in tension.

Bella stayed in the hug longer then usual, but then she pulled away and blushed a little.

I smirked.

"So, what dance do you want to do?", she asked and she pulled her hands on her hips.

"Well, I was thinking that we could try something different now - something new.", I said and she looked curiously at me.

"Really? What is it?"

"Tango, but little modern, you know.", I said and watched her surprised expression. I couldn´t, but giggled, because she looked really nervous.

"Erm, and do you know how to dance tango?", she asked and rubbed back of her head.

"Yep, when I was going to dance classes, I learned it. Don´t worry, it´s not that hard.", I smiled and she smiled back, but she still wasn´t sure about this whole thing.

"Okay, so who´s gonna be...the guy?", she asked awkwardly.

"Me of course, I am taller.", I giggled and then I slowly stepped closer to her.

I was nervous too, you don´t even know how, but I am good at hiding my feelings, at least I think I am.

"So...", I said and put her right hand on my shoulder, I held her other hand in my right. Then I put my free hand on her hip and she smirked and looked down.

"Just follow me, and you will be fine, you will learn it soon.", I said ans started moving myself slowly.

The start was little hard, but then her body synchronized with mine and we were moving like one.

"You see, you are really good student.", I said and she smiled and looked into my eyes (till now was she looking somewhere else).

"Because I have the best teacher.", she said and I felt really good by this compliment she gave me.

"Okay, you need to look into my eyes all the time. Tango is about the connection between two dancers.", I said and she looked at me, I moved her little closer to me and started to feel that heat.

After 10 minutes of practicing, I decided, that we can dance now with the music.

I turned the radio I had there and put my IPod into it. I chosed one of the sexiest songs I know - Toxic, performed by Glee. I liked the original version too, but this version I honestly loved.

"Good chose.", Bella said as she heard the melody of the song.

We started dancing again, but this time, with the music it was a lot different. I was holding her really close to me, our faces were just inches apart, I could feel her hot breath. It was getting pretty hot in there, I swear.

Bella started moving like a really bad girl - that was what Tango is about. That passion between us was unbelievable, I felt butterflies in my stomach and I was sure she was feeling the same, because I saw it in her eyes.

Her body was so soft, also every her touch. It was like nobody else in the world existed in that moment - just us two, on our street, passionately dancing Tango together. We were so connected, I felt every her move like mine.

When we danced slowly and our foreheads were touching, she smirked at me.

"This is really unfair, you know?", she whispered to me and I smiled and looked deeply into her brown eyes.

"I have no idea what are you talking about.", I said innocently and she shooked her head sne giggled.

"So, this isn´t your plan, huh?"

"Absolutely not. I am just showing you the real swagg.", I said and I practically said what she wanned to hear.

"You got the game, you totally do.", she said suggestively, when our lips were just inches apart and then it happend again.

Her soft lips crushed on mine and this kiss was filled with passion - it was hungry kiss. I smiled against her lips and kissed her back, I felt her hands around my neck, I was holding her bottom back.

When she pulled away, she didn´t seem so guilty like the last time, she seemed more...happy.

"Good played, Coleman.", she whispered and winked.

AAAAAAAND THE WINNER OF ROUND TWO IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS.

ZENDAYA!


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys again :-) Yep I am big GLEEK! I mean I don´t love just the show, but the meaning and everything about it! I saw some video of Bella saying that she also likes Glee :-D **

**But Zella still isn´t happening in real! :-(**

**Thank you for everything, read and review ;-)**

**Author xxx**

* * *

Me, Zendaya Coleman - I am officialy proud of myself and my super swagg! I mean, I just made Bella weak in her knees. She loved the tango, but most of all, she was turned on as hell and I know it for sure. Of course, that I was turned on too, but I was acting cool.

That dancing was the best experience of my life, I never felt so good, it was so passionate, I could move in sync with Bella and we were so connected and I loved her sexy moves. All those smirks on our faces and the most important thing - we kissed again, but this time it was more like making out, the just kissing.

Oh yeah, stupid Tristan can´t do this to her, I am sure that tree can dance better then him. He is nothing more, then a big ball of abs. He doesn´t have sexy moves like I have and he can´t make Bella feel the way I am making her feel.

Hm, I am wondering if she feel guilty about it again, but she seemed to like it back then, she didn´t say anything. What if she will tell Tristan? I don´t mind it! I am sure I could beat him if he came to fight with me. Stupid asshole...

When I got home, soon I got message from Bella.

_Thanks for the lesson, Z ;) P.S You´re really sexy and you totally blowed me away...Bellz_

I got her! Yes, point for me, bitch!

Wow, is this really happening to me? Bella just said that I am sexy and that I blowed her away...Gosh, so I really have some real chance to make her mine and only mine!

I must just continued with what I started. Oh yeah, this is just the start, I will fight for her till I make her...mine.

* * *

It was hot sunny day, and I was sitting on the street, my legs on my skateboard. I wanned to skateboard down the street, but I was too lazy for that, so I was just sitting and enjoying the sunny day.

Soon I saw someone walking to Bella´s house. I didn´t saw him good, because the sun was just behind his back and it was blinding me.

"Hey Zendaya.", I heard him said.

Who else then Tristan could it be? Shit.

"Hey there.", I said and he smiled at me with his wide smile, he showed me his perfect teeth...I didn´t care, I am sexier then he is!

"Is Bella at home?", he asked and walked closer to me.

He was wearing some big T-shirt with baseball player on it, blue trousers and blue cap with New York Yankees logo. Pff, every second boy in the town looks like him, why is he so special for her? I mean, I am pure ORIGINAL, no one has style like I have.

"I don´t know, didn´t you call her?", I asked and he looked somehow worried now.

"I did, but she didn´t answer it.", he said and I started worried too.

Maybe it was just her dead battery or she just didn´t want answer him because of what happend yesterday, but...who knows, maybe something happend to her.

"Go and check on her, if she´s all right.", I said, he nodded and walked to her house, then knocked on the doors.

When I saw Bella in the doors, my heart started beating slowly and I was happy that she was okay and nothing bad happend to her. But when I saw them hugging and kissing and Bella talking something about her low battery, I felt that pain inside of me again.

Maybe I got her to cheat on him with me, but she was still with him. She was his girlfriend, no mine and that was breaking my heart everyday. He stepped in her house, and she noticed that I was sitting there.

She winked at me, smirked and closed the door.

Bella maybe seemed like an angel, so pure and innocent, but in the fact, she was little devil in body of an angel. She was playing with me and with Tristan, but I wasn´t mad at her for that. I love her, I can´t be angry on her, actually, I wanned to fight for her, so it´s my fault, not hers.

But after all, I saw that she liked this game we were playing. Maybe she liked that feeling of being a cheater or I don´t know. I wish I could see into her mind and know what she thinks about, read her thoughts.

But things like that happen only in some stupid movies like Twilight.

* * *

"Hey, whatcha doing?", I heard behind my back and I smiled for myself. It was Bella.

Yes, I was sitting there on the street with my skateboard again, but I was skateboarding all day and now I was pretty tired.

"Just chillin´.Tristan isn´t here anymore?", I asked curiously, she giggled and sat up next to me.

"No, he had to go to football practice."

"Oh."

Bella was looking at me with something in her eyes...Sparks?

"So, what do you want to do?", she asked and I saw that hyper Bella now.

"Well, can we chill out here for few moments? We can go watch some movie then, at my place.", I said.

"Sounds great! But can we do that dance again? I really loved it yesterday! It was so ... intense.", she smirked and I felt her moving closer to me.

Was she flirting with me?

"Mhm, it was.", I whispered to her, when our lips were really close, we were about to kiss again, but then...

"Hey guys, I forget my...Wow, um...what are you doing?!", I heard and Bella jumped away from me, I was blushing like a tomato.

"Um, she just had something in her eye.", Bella lied and tried to act normal.

Tristan looked at us both, he gave me death stare and then he said something like "Whatever" and took his hoodie from Bella, who was wearing it till now.

"Gotta go, see you later.", he said and run somewhere...who knows where.

"Phew, that was close.", I said and exhaled.

"Oh yeah, it was.", she agreed and then I looked at her seriously.

"Aren´t you...worry or something? I mean, he didn´t seem like he believed you.", I said.

"Oh, he will believe it. Wait. Wasn´t it you, who wanned fight for me?", she asked and looked at me like she was lost in her thoughs.

"Don´t get me wrong, B. If I could, I would kidnap you, but I know that you still have some feelings for him. I don´t want you to be hurt, you know?", I said honestly.

"Awww, you really care about me so much?"

"Of course I do! I just...love you too much.", I said and this time it was me, who kissed her.

She smirked against my mouth and kissed me back.

"You are slowly stealing my heart, Zendaya."


	13. Chapter 13

**SO, new chapter is here :-) ZELLA FOREVER! ;)**

**REVIEW, thank you :)**

**Author xxx**

* * *

Maybe it´s this just some dream. I mean, I would never think about Bella telling me something like that. Those words were in my mind for the rest of the day - I couldn´t even sleep because of what she told me.

"You are slowly stealing my heart, Zendaya."

She said it in her sexy whisper and then she kissed me. Oh my God, I almost made it! She is slowly falling in love with me and I can´t stop now, I must fight for her till the end.

Wow, Bella Thorne, shereally has some feelings for me, Zendaya Coleman. Awww, what for a beautiful dream. I don´t wanna wake up...Wait, it´s not a dream! It´s real!

_Do you sleep already? B_

I looked at that message and then I looked on the clocks on my wall. It was almost midnight and I was pretty surprised she still didn´t sleep. Bella is hyper all day, but she is very sleepy at night - if she doesn´t watch TV with friends or something like that.

_Nope, you can´t sleep too? Z_

I was waiting for her answer.

_No...there is still someone on my mind and I can´t stop thinking about that one person :-(_

I giggled at this message. She was playing with me or...God, I hope she isn´t talking about Tristan...

_Really? That must be someone really lucky then...I have the same problem :(_

_You do? Well, we should do something about it. Any ideas?_

I really wasn´t sure if she was talking about me or Tristan or someone else, but I decided to play this game along with he_r._

_It depends if you are really in love or if it´s just some crush, because by me - I am MADLY in love with that one, but I don´t know if she feels the same way :-(_

She didn´t answer for almost 15 minutes and I started to worry. Bella knew about my feelings for her, but maybe she was in love with someone else now and she didn´t wanned me to be hurt or something.

Oh Geez, I am so stupid, why did I write her that?

_knock-knock_

I almost jumped from my bed from the shock, but then I saw that it was Bella knocking on my window. I didn´t know, if she just lost her mind or what, but I quickly opened the window and let her in, she was dressed up just in her cute PJs.

Bella locked her eyes with mine for a sec and then she just run into me and kissed me with all she had. She wrapped her hands around my neck and started kissing me passionately, I kissed her back, still in shock.

When she slowly pulled away, she looked right into my eyes and smiled lightly.

"Of course I feel the same way, Z.", she whispered to me and I didn´t believe what just happend.

"A-are you serious?", I asked her and she moved closer to me, smirking.

"Yes, I am. I know what I said before, but...I fell in love with you and I wanned you to know that. I am sorry for those things you been through because of me.", she said and looked sadly down, but I grabbed her chin and she was facing me again.

"It´s okay.", I said, smiled and kissed her slowly, she smiled against my lips and I couldn´t be more happy then I was in that moment.

It was like there was nothing else then her, in the whole world. I softly held her around her waist and we were kissing more passionately, then before. She slowly opened her mouth and let my tongue in, our tongues were fighting for the dominance.

This was the most magical moment in my entire life - when Bella conffessed her feelings for me and now we were kissing like in some romantic movie.

Bella slides her hands from my neck to my shoulders and she softly pushed me on my bed.

I sat up on the bed and she was sitting right on top of me.

I pulled away for some moment and looked at her.

"What are you doing?", I asked, whispering because I didn´t want wake up my parents, who were in the next room, sleeping.

She smirked and rested her forehead on mine.

"Mmm, don´t be scared, I am not going to rape you or something...even when I would like to.", she whispered and kissed me again, but then she moved to my collarbone then neck...And I was getting turned on like a hell, to be honest.

I mean, who wouldn´t be turned on? Bella Thorne was sitting on me, only in her PJs, she was kissing me all over and I felt her hands touching my in very passionate way...

"Boo...mmm...stop.", I murmured, but in fact I didn´t want her to stop.

"Calm down, it´s just innocent making out.", she said and I giggled because she pulled innocent and making out in one sentence.

"Yeah, but it can turns into something more, if you don´t stop it, I am serious.", I said and she stoped, but she was still giggling.

"Oh, am I making you horny?", she teased and I was holding myself not to jump on her in that moment.

"You don´t even know how much.", I whispered to her and kissed her for the last time, then I pulled away.

"Okay then, I think I can go home now.", she said and tried to stood up, but I grabbed her hands.

"Why don´t you stay here?", I asked her.

"Well...if you don´t mind it I think I can stay.", she smiled and then we both layed down under my blanket.

She cuddled to me and I was holding her. One of the best feelings - when I am safe at home, warm under the blanket - and my love is laying right next to me and I can hold her for the rest of the night, I can smell her perfect fragrance, I can feel her soft body, her restfull breathing, her heartbeat...

"I love you, Bella.", I said honestly.

"I love you too, my Boo.", she said, kissed me for good night and the we both fell into the best sleep in our lifes.


	14. NOTE

**Dear Readers!**

**I love you so much and I am so thankfull for all those nice reviews and even for all of you, that are reading this story, and also my first story "The Hell Of Cece Jones".**

**You don´t even know, how happy are you making me everyday, because there are not much things that make me honestly happy in my life. I am thankfull for everything I have, but I must pretend everyday that I am someone else and I am not happy here where I live.**

**Writing and fanfictions are taking me away from this fake world, they are taking me in my own world of fantasy and I love it here more then in the real world. **

**Don´t you feel like that sometimes?**

**I love to write my stories, but I am even more in love with the fact, that there are some people, who believe in the same thing I believe, and they like to be in my world of fantasy too.**

**What do you think about Zella, do you think that it will happen someday? I think it´s not big possibility, but there is always some hope. Rece have even less possibility, because you know...Disney is Disney, no gay characters involved -.-**

**And that´s because I will never stop writing about them. "Locked" and also "The Hell Of Cece Jones" will continue as long asi it´s possible, I promise ;-)**

**I also plane some third story - it will be based on Made In Japan, so be prepared for another new story!**

**So, that is probably everything I wanned to say. Thank you again, for everything and if you want, just write me PM, if you want to chat or you have some ideas for some story :-)**

**Sincerely yours, Author xxx**

**REVIEW**


	15. Chapter 14

**I wanna thank you guys, for everything, really :-)**

**awesomus124230: Well, that one fanfic based on Made In Japan...I don´ t know, when will I uptade it, because I have pretty hard week, but I will try to write it as soon as possible, promise! And the rating, well, probably M or T xD**

**BaconCupcakes: Did you not see the summary? Because I wrote what is this story about, you don´t have to read it if you think it´s gross. When I don´t like some pairing, I just don´t read it -.-**

**(still can´t understand how can someone not like Zella :O) **

**Anyways, thank´s again, continue reviewing and reading, I love you all :-) **

**Author xxx**

* * *

I heard that someone opened and closed the doors and then I woke up, noticing that Bella was laying on my side and staring at me with wide smile on her face.

So it wasn´t only a dream. It was real, she really said that she loved me and we made out then. That memory of making out made me smile.

"That was you mom.", Bella said and I raised my eyebrows. Bella was rubbing my stomach under the blanket and I liked it a lot.

"Really?", I asked and felt little uncomfortable, because we were laying in very...intimate position and I can´t imagine that my mom would see us like this.

"Don´t worry, she just smiled at us and walked away. She doesn´t suspect anything.", she said and pecked on my lips, making me forget about my mom and thinking only about her again.

It was still so unbelievable, that Bella was laying there with me and kissing me. I mean, yeah we were always very close to each other and stuff, but this was much different. This time it meant something, this time it was REAL.

We were now...wait.

I almost forgot about that asshole Tristan. She is still with him and...oh no.

Bella noticed my expression and sighed.

"I know what are you thinking about, Z.", she said and sat up on the bed, looking guilty and sad at once.

I sat up to and waited for her to say something about it, but she was speechless.

"Do you still...love him?", I asked her and she looked at me with unreadable face.

"Maybe a little, but I don´t think I love him how I used to.", she said in a whisper.

I didn´t know what to do now. Yesterday it was just perfect - we didn´t talk about him, or about anyone else, just us two. And that was a lot easier then this. When no one else was between us, it was perfect, but that was just for a few moments.

Now, when we got back to the reality, we needed to talk about this. I couldn´t act like I don´t mind it, because I mind it. She have to choose between me and him, even if it´s hard for her.

"So?", I asked her and she put her head in hands.

"I would dump him, if there wasn´t press and everything else around. You know that we two can´t ... go public. I would love to, and you know that, but I don´t want us to be kicked out from Disney.", she said and I felt hurt by these words.

Bella wants to stay with him only because of the public and stuff?

"And why don´t you dump him and just stay free?", I asked her and she didn´t look at me.

"Because Tristan would found about us and he would tell them the truth. He kinda suspects something and if I would break up with him, he gets mad and...", she stoped herself and looked at me.

It made sense. I was also worried about it because of the public. And I don´t want to be kicked from Disney and what´s worse, I don´t want my parents to know the truth and I am sure she doesn´t either.

But that fact, that Tristan suspected something surprised me. Maybe he wasn´t that stupid like I thought he was...or me and Bella were so obvious, who knows.

"So, you will be still with him, and secretly with me?", I asked her and she slowly nodded.

"Yeah, but don´t worry. I will be cold around him, I wont kiss him or something, okay? I am just yours. He will be the one who will break up with me.", she said and I lightly smiled at her.

"He would be real idiot if he will break up with you, I mean, you are just gorgeous.", I teased and moved closer to her, she giggled and kissed me on my lips.

We started make out, she pushed me so I was laying on my back and she sat up on my stomach and kissed me more passionately each time I moaned. I felt her perfect soft body on mine and I was getting turned on again. Her hands were traveling down my stomach and our tongues were dancing together.

_knock-knock_

"Girls, breakfast is ready!", I heard my mom and Bella jumped on the other side of bed from the shock.

"O-okay mom.", I shouted back and looked at Bella, who looked like she just saw ghost.

"Are you okay?", I asked her and she nodded, her face red almost like her hair.

"Yeah, I just can´t imagine, what would happen, if she came in.", she said and I smirked.

"That would be pretty embarrasing.", I said, but I moved myself closer to her again and kissed her on her neck.

"Mmm, I would love to continue, but we should go, or you wanna your mom to see us like this?", she asked, half moaning and I smiled against her neck.

"Kay, we can continue later.", I winked at her, she giggled and then we both walked to our livingroom, to eat our breakfast together.

* * *

We were eating together with my mom and dad. Everyone were quiet, my dad was reading news and drinking coffee.

"When did you come, Bella? I didn´t see you.", mom said, but she was glad Bella was here. She liked her a lot and I was happy for that. Only thing she didn´t like was that she dated Tristan, because she thought it was too soon for her to date.

Especially for Bella, because she looked like a porcelain doll, sometimes still like that little girl who played in that horror we saw together.

Bella looked at me, smiled and then she looked back at her.

"I came little late, because I had some work to do first.", she said and my mom nodded, still smiling.

I noticed that my dad was frowning at something in news.

"What is there, daddy?", I asked him curiously and he looked at me with anger in his eyes.

"Nothing, darling, there is just another photo of that Glee cast, where are two boys kissing.", he said and I swallowed hard and Bella gave me quick guilty look.

"I don´t thing there is something wrong with that, they have all rights to live like we do.", I said and my mom looked at me with you-better-be-quiet look.

Dad put the news on the table and looked at me madly.

"Of course there is. I think this is something wrong and it´s gross.", he said and I just looked down and continued eating, pushing my feelings back inside of me, when they were till now.

I felt so bad, because he didn´t understand it and he was against the whole thing. So he was practically against his own daughter, and that hurted so much, because I loved him and I still do, he is one of the most important persons in my whole life. I can´t imagine my life without him.

"Your dad is right, Zendaya. People like this are not good influence and they are sick.", my mom added and I felt even worse.

So there was nobody who will stand by my side?

But then I felt Bella´s hand squeezing my hand under the table and I looked at her. She gave me supportive smile and then she continued eating too.

We were holding hands for the rest of the breakfast.


	16. Chapter 15

**Hello readers!**

**Sad: Sorry but...I really didn´t understand what do you just wrote...Do you know that this is just a fanFICTION? (I wish that it could be true, but anyways)**

**Thank you all, for everything ;)**

**I am a little (A LOT) sad today, because I just heard something about Zevor and...It´s hard for me to write something today, but I will try to do my best, even when I am depressed like this.**

**(I AM INSANE, lol)**

**Anyways, review and enjoy ;) **

**Love you guys, Author xxx**

* * *

I walked slowly to the rehearsal room and I was pretty nervous.

It was my first off camera rehearsal for Dancing With The Stars and I didn´t feel well about the whole idea. Maybe it was that preasure, because I was the youngest dancer on the show, or maybe that I had to dance with a guy like Val was.

Don´t get me wrong, he is awesome and everything, but I am little worried, that we will want some passion in the dance...And you can´t ask me for having a passion with someone else than...Bella.

Aw, it would be awesome if I could dance in Dancing With The Stars together with her, we would win for sure!

But...that is only a dream. So what, I am still her secret ... girlfriend?

Wait, we didn´t say if we are girlfriends or not, but we probably are in..some way, because she said she...loves me.

Awwww, she really said that.

Like a pure magic, I don´t know if we were so connected or something, she texted me before I opened the doors of the bulding.

_Hey Z, whatcha doing? :) _

I smiled like an idiot on that message.

_I am just going to the rehearsal, but I was just thinking about you :-*_

Some time ago I was thinking that things like this are just stupid. I mean, writing with someone like this, in THIS way, but now I finally understand why are everyone doing it.

Because it´s sweet and cute and you know that the person you love is thinking about you.

_Awww, I was thinking about you too! That´s why I write you :) And how long will you be there? We can hang out when you´re done ;)_

Was she really into me? Because it looks like that. Mmmm, I can´t be happier.

_Sure, 2 hours and I am all yours ;)_

_Mmm, sounds good and deliscious :-*_

That message literally killed me. I mean, seriously.

I was thinking about her all the time during the rehearsal and I was completely lost in my thoughts. Val noticed it, but didn´t say anything about it, because I was dancing well, and he was happy for that.

At the end of the rehearsal, when I was slowly walking out of there, he asked me with some weird smile on his face:

"Some boy, huh?"

I looked at him in pure shock, surprised by that question, I wasn´t even sure if I heard it right.

"What?", I asked and he shooked his head with wide smile.

"You look like you´re in love. Who is that lucky one?", he asked me curiously and I had my mouth opened, but then I closed it quickly.

"Oh, nobody you know.", I said and tried to cut off this conversation, but he didn´t want to.

"Really? I was thinking that it could be that one who is standing behind you.", he said and I automatically frozed.

Then I felt someone´s breath on my neck and I knew it wasn´t Bella. Then I smelled that parfume and I knew who was it.

"Surprise!", he said and I turned around to him with fake smile on my face. Val left us alone and I knew I was dead.

"Um, hey Trevor. What are you doing here?", I asked him and he smiled at me with his big white teeth.

"I just wanted to wait here for you, I was wondering if you don´t want to hang out.", he said and tried to flirt with me with his look, but I better looked somewhere else then his eyes.

WHY? Why didn´t he understand it? Is it so hard to understand, that I just don´t want to be with him? It will be okay if he wanted to hang out just like a friend, but I know he want something more, something I can´t give to him.

"I am sorry, but I have som..."

"No, please. I really want to go out with you.", he said and gave me his best puppy eyes he had.

But I couldn´t, I had to go with Bella.

"But I really have something already.", I said and he frowned.

"You have someone else?", he asked, hurted.

"N-no, I just promised Bella, that..."

"Ooh, Bella again? Come on, you are with her always! It kinda looks like you are dating her instead of someone like me.", he said and I swallowed hard, looking down and frozed.

My heart was somewhere in my pants and I couldn´t find it, I just heard it all the time beating like hell.

When I finally find some words, I said:

"She is my best friend."

My voice was shaking and I knew I looked guilty - I am terrible liar!

"Hm really? Because I think that there may be some possibility that you are dyke or something, because I don´t understand that you still don´t want to be with me and you are spending most of your time with her!", he screamed at me and I made two steps back, because I was scared of him.

He looked so mad, and I was in complete shock and fear. I never saw him like that, so angry.

He suspected something...No, he knew it. He just said the whole truth.

Oh God...this will be terrible.

Trevor noticed my expression and he opened his mouth.

"So it´s true?", he asked unbelievable and I didn´t say anything.

"Oh my God, so I was trying to date you but...you are a freaking dyke!", he giggled and shouted for himself and it looked pretty insane.

"Please...please don´t tell anybody.", I cried and he thought about it for a moment.

"You know what? I wont tell anyone if...if you will be my girlfriend."

I looked at him like he just lost his mind, but he was dead serious. He knew that I loved Bella, but he still wanted me to be his girlfriend, no matter that I didn´t feel anything to him.

Bastard.

"Fine.", I said and he smiled.

"I finally won.", he said and grabbed me closer to him, then he kissed was the most awkward and worst moment of my entire life.

I tried to pull away from him, but he was too strong.

And now I finally knew how Bella felt. She had to date someone who she didn´t love, well at least from the day she conffessed her love for me. She has to pretend that she is with him, go on a dates with him, kiss him, hug him, everything that I am supposed to do with her, not him.

Yeah. Now I know how it feels.

God, how will I explain this to her?

Nobody said it would be easy...it wont.


	17. Chapter 16

**Hello readers! **

**It´s getting prettier and hotter outside, so there is maybe some possibility, that I will not uptade my stories every single day, but I am not telling it´s for sure, I am trying to write as much as I can, even when I have all that stuff like school and other shit xD**

**Writing is the most important part of my day, so :)**

**Yep, I wrote that chapter because I heard something about Zevor being real and it killed me... **

**BUT, it this story is it different, here Zendaya doesn´t want to be with him ;) (Wish that it´s true in real life too!)**

**I love you guys, keep reading and reviewing, Author xxx**

* * *

Trevor took me to some stupid restaurant in West Hollywood and he made sure that everyone will see us together - he was of course holding my hand and I was ashamed as hell, but I was trying to hide it, because I didn´t want to make him angry. He would probably tell everyone my and Bella´s secret and that would ruin everything. So I will better be his...girlfriend. Ewww

I was like his trophy, he was smiling from ear to ear and I was faking smile in front of all those people we met. But then, when we slowly walked to the doors of restaurant, something even more terrible happend - paparazzi.

It was only one guy with camera, but he looked at us with his mouth wide open and I knew this was getting really bad.

"Hey Trevor and Zendaya! Are you two dating now?", he asked us and I was red as a tomato, angry on Trevor and even more ashamed.

Trevor looked at me with his biggest smile and he moved me closer to him, I felt unbelievably awkward. He smiled into the camera and said:

"Of course we are, she is my girlfriend now.", he said proudly and I was ready to puke in every minute.

He makes me really sick, seriously. From the moment he practically forced me to be his girlfriend, I hated him so much. I hated everything about him - his stupid "big boss" attitude, his big smile everytime he saw some camera, his smell...

But now I realized, when I saw that guy taking a photo of us, that we are a couple in that official way and that...everyone will know now.

Oh my God...I must call Bella and tell her how it is! Because I know, that when someone take a photo of you and you are someone famous, that photo will be online in 5 minutes...

Twitter, Facebook, tumblr - it will be everywhere. Everyone will know that I am dating Trevor Jackson now and...Oh no.

Trevor was talking with that guy for 5 more minutes and then we finally walked to the restaurant. We sat up to the table and we ordered food - I didn´t even know what did I order.

Trevor was acting nice and sweet, but I saw in his eyes, that he was looking at me like protecting dog. He knew that I was about to call Bella and tell her everything. Shit, how can I survive this whole situation?!

"Um, excuse me.", I tried, but he grabbed my hand and I felt that he wasn´t soft like Bella was. Everytime Bella touched me, it felt so good, her hands were so soft, just like her whole body and personality.

But he wasn´t like that. He was rough, rude, tough and I don´t know what else, but he was everything but not soft and nice in real. All he wanted was just having a cool reputation with some hot chick - that hot chick was in this case me. And the second thing he wanted was fuck me and then dump me, so he can act like a big boss again and write some brokenhearted song, so he can have more money from it.

Sounds sick? No, ladies and gentlemens, this is the whole reality, this is Trevors world and I knew it pretty well.

"You are not going anywhere.", he said with strict look and I gave him sad look.

"But please, I need to go to the toilets.", I said and I was praying that he wont notice that I lied to him.

He thought about it for a moment and then he simply nodded.

"Okay, go, but be back quickly.", he murmured and I almost run to the toilets.

I quickly grabbed my phone and I noticed it...

5 messages, 23 calls...all from Bella.

God, that was fast! But I need to explain it to her!

But I opened the messages first.

_Zendaya, I just saw you and Trevor on the Twitter, are you seriously dating him ?! Why did you go out with him instead of me? :( B  
_

I swallowed hard and then opened the next one.

_Answer it! I can´t believe it, I just can´t. How could you do that to me? I was thinking that you love me :(_

Oh no, she must feel terrible now! Shit, shit, shit!

_Is that because of Tristan? You want to date someone too, so I can feel terrible or what? Please, text me back!_

She was thinking that I was doing it JUST because of that idiot? No, I was doing it for us...I would never do it because of make her jealous or something, I mean, I can´t stand Trevor anymore.

_I meant what I said, I really love you, but you apparently don´t love me back :( _

How much I wanted to be with her now and tell her that she is the most important person in my whole life, and that I will never do something like that to her. But he knew too much...

_Okay, I understand...Be happy with your new boyfriend ..._

I quickly called her, but she wasn´t answering so I texted her.

_I wanted to go out with her, but he waited up for me and then it all happend...He found out about us and he said that if I wont date him, he will tell everyone about us. I am doing this for us, so please don´t be mad. I don´t feel anything to him, in fact I hate him right now! The only person I love in this whole world is you Nobody else can´t break us apart, do you remember? I am not with him in real, my heart is only yours, never forget that. I will call you when he wont be around, okay? Z P.S The only person I can be happy with is you _

When I send that message, I felt kinda better. I just prayed that Bella will read it and she will understand it.

"What took you so long?", he asked me when I got back and I looked innocently at him.

"Nothing.", I said simply and continued eating.

I wanted to punch him right into his face and act like a bitch to him, but I knew I couldn´t. I can´t risk that much, I just have to go through this, that is my only chance to safe me and Bella from the press and everyone else.

Our relationship will stay as a secret - as long as we both are in Disney, and our reputation is important for us. And of course, as long as I am a kid, because my parents will never let me be with her.

*sigh*

Life is a bitch.


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey hey :)**

**So here is the next chapter ;) Enjoy and REVIEW :-)**

**Thx for everything, Author xxx :-***

* * *

When I finally got home from the "date" with Trevor, I quickly run to my room and grabbed my phone, ready to text or call Bella. But I didn´t even close my doors and my dad was standing right there, with pretty strict look on his face.

I looked at him and knew that I was in trouble. Big trouble.

"Zendaya, how dare you not tell us that you are going to date with some boy?", he said and I heard anger in his voice.

I love my dad, you don´t even know how much and I also respect him, because I know that he is just protective and I like that, but this time it wasn´t even my fault.

But what should I say to him? That Trevor practically forced me to go on that stupid date with him or what? I couldn´t say it. Dad would probably kick Trevors ass (and I have no problem with that), but Trevor would then tell everyone the truth about me and Bella and that would be worse...

"I am sorry dad, but I forget to tell you.", I said with small voice and gave him an apologetical look, fulled with my innocence.

I was using this look when he was angry at me - his love for me was bigger than his anger.

He sighed and sat up on my bed together with me.

"Look honey, you know that I am just afraid that something bad will happen to you. I am okay with that you´re dating someone, but you have to tell me who is it, how is he and you have to tell me when you go on a date with him, okay?", he said and I smiled at him thankfully and hugged him.

"Of course, daddy. I am really sorry, I wont do that again. Promise", I said to him.

"Okay, you should go sleep now, it´s pretty late. Goodnight, darling.", he said and kissed me on forehead.

"Goodnight dad."

He left my room and I sighed - I was pretty lucky now. I just wished that he will be okay if Bella was my girlfriend...

Oh, Bella!

I quickly grabbed my phone and called her, but she wasn´t answering and I started being really nervous.

"Shit!", I cursed for myself, but then I noticed that someone was standing behind my window and I jumped from the shock.

Then I saw that it was her. Thank God!

When I walked to the window and opened it for her, I noticed she was crying.I saw those tears falling down her face and it made me feel guilty - it was my fault she was crying.

She didn´t say anything at first, she just hugged me really tight. I felt such a needness in that hug.

"Got my message?", I asked her as we pulled away and she nodded, I wiped away all of her tears and I sat on my bed, together with her in my lap.

When Bella was like this, I felt that I have to hold her. I am pretty protective about her, just like my father is protective about me - Bella is an angel in my eyes, and it hurts so bad when I see her like this.

She looked like a porcelain doll, so pure, innocent and so easy to break...

"Do you know how terrible I felt when I first saw you two together? It broke my heart, I didn´t even know what should I do or think about it and-and...", I put a finger on her lips to make her quiet.

"Shhh. I am so sorry about it, Bell, I really am. I didn´t mean to make you sad.", I whispered to her, as I rested my forehead on hers and looked down.

Comfortable silence filled the room, we were just holding each other. I was softly rubbing Bellas back under her shirt and she had her hands around my neck. I was glad she stoped crying.

Bella slowly looked right into my eyes.

"Today, when I saw you with him and I was thinking that you´re dating him...I realized that...you are the only person in this whole world, that means so much to me and that I love only you, nobody else...Not even Tristan, I never felt like this about him...about anybody else, than you."

When she said it, I felt like the most happiest person on Earth. You should saw her - she looked so...honest when she said it.

"I-I love you so much.", was all I was able to say.

She lightly smiled and then she kissed me softly. God, her lips were perfect and soft, she tasted like cherries...I got lost in that kiss for a moment, because it was more and more passionate, but then she pulled away and smirked.

"Why did you stop?", I asked her, looking at her sadly, because I wanted to continue.

"I would love to, but it can turns into something more and I don´t want your dad or mom to see us in some very intimate position.", she whispered with tease in her voice and it made me literally die.

You know, when you are a teenager, and your body is full of hormons, and Bella Thorne is sitting in your lap and talking about things like that...It can turn you on pretty well.

"Y-you are right.", I said, but she knew that I didn´t want stop either.

"Next time, boo.", she whispered with her sexy voice in my ear and I was holding myself not to jump at her. Seriously.

* * *

I woke up, because my phone was ringing.

"Who the hell is calling me in this time?!", I murmured angrily as I looked up on my watch - it was only 6 in the morning.

"Yes?", I asked, still half in sleep.

"Hey babe, you are going today with me on premiere of Spring Breakers, kay?", I heard Trevor saying.

And now I was fully up.

That fucking idiot didn´t even ask me - he said it like I already said yes or what. Stupid, fucking asshole, son of a bitch!

"Okay.", I sighed to the phone.

I couldn´t say anything, we had a deal and I must be a good girl.

"I´ll pick you up at 6, okay?"

"Fine.", I said, tried not to sound too annyoed or something.

"Kay, see you there, babe. Bye", he said and the conversation was over.

How I hated when he called me babe!

But anyways, it was only the second day of our "dating", and he was already taking me to some premiere. But well, let´s take it from the other side - I wanted to see Spring Breakers, because I loved those actresses who were playing in that, and I also liked that idea of the movie.

What? I like bitchy movies like that one. I saw The Runaways many times, and I just fell in love with that.

Sex, drugs and rock´n´roll - that´s something I really like. I am just...not living in that kind of style.

*sigh* I just wish that I could go and see that movie together with Bella, not with that dick. Who knows, maybe she will go there too, just with Tristan.

_Good morning, boo :-) I know you are probably still sleeping, I just wanted to tell you that I have to go to premiere of Spring Breakers tonight with Trevor -_- Aren´t you going there with Tristan? _

I was kinda surprised when she answered my message after 3 minutes.

_Good morning to you too, Z ;-) Well, we are not going on that premiere, because he has another baseball game, so...But you are free till the evening, aren´t you? :-) :-*_

That made me smile like an idiot. She wanted to spend some time with me...Awww...I should have used to it already, she is my secret girlfriend and she loves me the way I love her, but you know...It´s still seems like a dream. And if it really is a dream, I don´t want to wake up...Never.

_Yep, I am :-) Lemme get dressed and eat something and I´ll meet you in half an hour on our street, okay?_

_Sounds good ;) :-* Love you_

I giggled.

_I love you more :-*_


	19. Chapter 18

**So, another uptade is here :) Thank you so much for the nice reviews, I am so happy that there are so many Zella shippers xD**

**I am trying to uptade my stories as often as I can :) **

**Oh yeah, you don´t even know how much I wish that B or Z would read this. Lol, can you imagine them? xD**

**Anyways, here is the story, so enjoy and don´t forget to REVIEW :-D**

**Love you, Author xxx**

* * *

I was waiting for Bella on our street. She was that one, who was always late, but I liked it, just like I liked everything about her. She was always like her character on the show - not that much, but there were some stuff they had in common.

Well, do I have something in common with Rocky? I am smart, but not that much like she is and I am definitely not so...innocent and perfect like she is. Oh, and one thing I would NEVER do in my entire life - dating Logan.

I mean, just, ewwwww.

Honestly, I was thinking that there will be over with that "Rogan" thing, when the wedding was ruined, but no. There was that stupid double date Rocky and Cece had with their dates.

If it was the reality, I wouldn´t give a shit about that stupid Logan and his "Zum" or whatever is he saying. I will be with Cece...And in that ep. I was wondering if it couldn´t be like I wanted it to be...

My idea was, that during the date, or after that, Cece will admits that the fact she hates Logan isn´t the only matter, but also that she is jealous, because she has some feelings for Rocky...

Can you imagine it, how dramatic would it be?

Cece would then run away, and Rocky would be confused at first, but she would find her at the end and tell her, that she loves her too...wow.

Why the hell am I not a writer of this show?

"Hey Z.", I heard and I came back to the Earth when I saw that beauty standing in front of me and smiling with her cutest smile.

"Oh hey.", I said, smiling like an idiot.

"What were you thinking about? You looked pretty lost in your thoughs.", she said as she hugged me and kissed me lightly on my lips.

"Um, just something about the show.", I said honestly and she tried to read it from my eyes.

Then she just shooked her head, because she couldn´t figure it out and I giggled. We sat up on the bench together.

"So, what do you want to do?", I asked her and she looked like she was in her hyper mode again - she was smiling from ear to ear, and she looked jumpy. I felt that incredible energy she had inside of her in that moment.

"We can just stay here and talk, then we can go somewhere.", she said and moved closer to me and I saw that fire in her eyes.

"Oh, so talk you´re saying?", I asked her and looked at her with my i-know-what-you-really-want look. She smirked and moved even closer, she wanted to kiss me, but I pulled away from her.

Her eyes went wide and I laughed - she was pretty dissapointed.

"I am just...afraid, you never know who can see us here.", I said and carefuly looked around us - there weren´t many houses in our street, but I was afraid of our parents too.

"You are right.", she sighed and looked down and I couldn´t but smiled again.

Bella just loved cuddling - she is one of the most cuddly persons in the whole world (I am sure with that) and she also loved making out. Well, who doesn´t ? When you are making out with Bella Thorne, it´s like...

God, I can´t even describe, how amazing it is, because there isn´t a word for that.

"Don´t be sad, I am sure we can find some other place, where can we do what we want.", I whispered to her and she looked at me excitely.

_beep-beep_

Bella and I both sighed in the same moment, because we both knew who it was. Someone, who always ruined everything.

_Tristan_.

"Should I answer it?", she asked me as she was holding her phone and looking at it.

"I don´t know..."

"I don´t want to ruin moment with you.", she said and looked at me with her puppy eyes.

"Awww, that is so cute.", I said and pulled her into hug (I was holding her from her backside, my head rested on her shoulder).

"But I don´t mind it if you answer it. He wouldn´t stop calling anyways.", I said and she nodded.

"Hi T.", she said and I tried to listen what is he talking about.

"_Hey honey, I was wondering if you don´t want to come at my place, I am home alone all day, so we can use it"., _I heard him saying and I raised my eyebrows in shock and anger.

Bella looked at me, swallowed and then she giggled a little and whispered: "You´re cute when you´re jealous."

"Um, I don´t know. I have something to do today, so...", she tried to excuse herself, but we both knew it wont be that easy.

_"Please, Bell. Is it so important that you will chose it instead of a day with your boyfriend?"_

Oh yeah, he forgot to say -_ horny_ boyfriend.

"But I really can´t, please understand it."

_"Oh and what is so important that you can´t be with me?", _he asked her and sounded angry.

Bella looked at me, tried to find some good excuse, but she couldn´t find any.

_"Just don´t tell me is Zendaya again. You two starting to be weird, seriously.", _he said and we looked at each other with our mouths wide opened.

"You should go, B. He suspects something and it´s dangerous.", I whispered to her.

"But I can´t do this to you, I wanted to spend this day only with you.", she whispered back and I smiled at her, when I heard those cute words from her.

"I don´t mind it, we can spend other day together, or have a sleepover at my place, hm? Just don´t do anything that will...make me jealous, kay?", I said and she nodded and pecked my lips.

"Well, it looks like I am free, so I can spend some time with you today.", she said to the phone and I rubbed her arm softly.

_"That´s great! I´ll pick you up in a hour."_

Bella put her phone on the bench and turned to me, looked at me seriously.

"You are really okay with that?", she asked me.

"Yes, I am. As long as you wont cheat on me, I am fine with that.", I said, smiling and she smiled at me too.

"Did I tell you that you are the greatest person I ever met?", she said and kissed me on my lips.

"Mm, and you don´t need to worry that I will cheat on you. I mean, look how hot you are.", she whispered to me, I felt her hands rubbing my stomach and I blushed a little, feeling butterflies.

"I love you so much.", was all I was able to say.

Instead of answer, she kissed me. This kiss was slow, long, passionate and soft. We both didn´t care if someone saw us or not, because that kiss was just so special, that we didn´t want to make it over.

Mmm, she tasted so freaking good...

She pulled away from me and looked at me with that seductive look I already knew.

"I wonder when my house will be all free.", she whispered, winking and I literally died.


	20. Chapter 19

**Hey guys :) Oh yeah, I love Bella´s teasing too :3 I mean, if I was Z in this story, I would die xD Thank you really much for all the reviews, you are just the BEST :) **

***blushing* at that coment that I need to start a television show :-D If I would have, B and Z would be the main characters, and there would be also Alyssa Milano, Naya Rivera and Darren Criss, and many many more xD**

**So, keep reviewing, I LOVE YOU ALL**

**Author xxx**

* * *

Finally back home, I though to myself, when I jumped to my bed, tired like hell from the premiere of Spring Breakers.

Positive thing about tonight - the movie was totally breathtaking, I fall in love with it! No need to mention how amazing Selena was in this movie, I liked it really much. Wish I could play in something like that too, in the future of course.

Selena was also a Disney Star, and looked where she is now.

Another positive thing is, that I met many amazing people there, like Heather Morris from Glee, or Lucy Hale from Pretty Little Liars. Heather already looked she was pregnat and I was really happy for her. She was there also with her boyfriend, Taylor Hubbel.

And the negative thing...

Trevor was acting like an idiot again, he was self-concered and he was still trying to huging and kissing me in the public, in front of all those cameras and people. I was trying to be nice and everything, I was taking pictures with him with fake smile on my face, but I never let him to kiss me, only on the cheek.

Thank God he wasn´t angry for that, because he was too busy with his talking about himself.

Well, I am pretty lucky I survived that night.I started wondering, how was Bella´s day with Tristan.

I grabbed my phone and looked at it, but there were no messages or missed calls from Bella. Maybe she was still with him, but...it was 11 PM already, what would she...

Oh no...Please, no...

I shooked my head when that though run through my mind and I quickly called Bella, but she wasn´t answering it.

And that was the moment, when I started to really worry. My heart was beating fast, I was nervous and I couldn´t think straight. All that was on my mind was picture of Bella and Tristan...doing...it.

. .

Maybe is her phone in silent mode, or she is sleeping already, or I don´t know what. I am probably just too tired and I am thinking about impossible things like this. She would never do that to me...At least I think so.

And then she finally answered one of my calls.

"Bella?", I asked and I heard her sobbing.

This isn´t good...

"Z-zendaya...", she whispered, and I heard pain in her voice. It killed me inside, when I heard her like that.

"What happend?! Are you okay? Where are you?!", I started giving her quickly all these questions, I was walking around my bed and I felt that panic in my voice.

"I-I am in front of m-my house, but I-I can´t go home. Please come here.", she said quietly and she cried even more than before.

"I´ll be right there!", I said to the phone and as fast as I could I run to our street and I find Bella standing there and shaking.

It was rainy night, and also pretty cold. She was standing there, under the lamp, shaking, crying and looking so broken - just like I already said - she was like a porcelain doll. And someone throwed her on the floor and she was broken now.

I run to her quickly and pulled her in my hug. She held me tight and cried in my shoulder.

"What did he do to you?", I asked, holding her face, softly rubbing her cheeks and looking right into her beautiful, now hurted eyes.

I looked all over her body, searching for some blood or something, but she looked okay. But I knew she wasn´t okay.

"He...he..", she didn´t finish the sentence, she just cried more and I pulled her back to me and kissed her on her forehead.

"Come to my house, we can´t stand here on the rain, you are so cold.", I said and she nodded, we slowly walked to my house together.

My parents weren´t at home, they were on some "romantic trip", that my dad made for my mother, because they had anniversary of their wedding, so the house was just our in that moment.

We were both wet and cold and when I turned up the lights, I saw how terrible she looked.

Her eyes were bloodshot, I never saw her like that before. It looked like she´s been crying for a long time, she was still shaking.

"Bella...", I whispered as I moved closer to her and I felt tears in my eyes too. It was too hurtful, to see her like that.

"He...raped me.", she whispered and my nightmare began.

My world slowly stoped and for a moment I felt absolutely numb. Like my mind was empty and I had no feelings. And then it came to me - all those feelings - sadness for Bella, pain and impossible anger.

I never felt so angry like in that moment - never in my entire life!

Because that fucking piece of shit, Tristan, just raped the most pure and innocent human existence I know, he raped the love of my life, my only reason to live, to smile, to just exist.

. .

And I am gonna break every single bone he has and cut his dick off!

Bella noticed that fire in my eyes and she slowly grabbed my hand and looked at me.

"Zendaya, please, not now. I need you to be here for me now.", she said and my eyes softened.

Right, I can´t be a bitch now. She needs me and I must be here for her now, when she needs me the most. I must take care of her.

"Can I use bathroom? I need to...wash him off me.", she said and stoped crying finally, I nodded and hugged her for the last time, before she walked to my bathroom.

I didn´t know what should I do. I felt like I couldn´t think - like it didn´t happen.

Bella was raped by Tristan. She came to my place, and she is so broken and I am here for her. But what can I do for her? Only thing I can do is being here and hold her, make her feel safe.

And of course, kill that fucking dick!

I never liked him, in fact I always hated him, because he was dating Bella, but I never though that he would be able to do something so terrible like this. He always looked so...I don´t know, everything but not like someone, who would rape some girl.

And especially, when that girl was Bella - tiny, innocent little girl.

How could he even do that? Were his hormones more important to him, then her?

I stoped my thoughs, when I realized, that she was in my bathroom for too long.

So I walked to the doors and knocked on them.

"Bell...Are you okay?", I asked, but she didn´t answer at first.

I tried to listen, and I heard her softly crying again, and I sighed.

She wont go through this so easily... I wont either.

"No...", I heard her saying.

"Can I come in?", I asked.

There was a small silence and then she replied:

"Yes."

I took a deep breath and slowly opened the unlocked doors of my bathroom and I saw Bella sitting in the shower, naked. She had her head rested on her knees, the water was still running through her body.

She was exhausted and totally down. I didn´t know what to do, how to help her, I felt hopeless.

"Bell, are you okay?", I asked her as I slowly walked closer to her and she looked at me. I felt dumb for asking that stupid question, of course she wasn´t okay, she was just raped.

"No...I still feel so..._dirty._ I still feel his hands all over me, I still feel that pain.", she sobbed and I stepped in the shower and pulled her in another hug.

"It will be okay.", was all I could say in that moment.

But I knew it wont. It will need a lot of time, a lot of tears and the horrible memory will be still here. With us. And it will never leave us again.


	21. Chapter 20

**Hello readers! :-)**

**Sorry I didn´t uptade sooner, but I had a lot work to do. I was with my sis yesterday in city on bikes, we had so much fun :)) But now, it´s time to uptade Locked!**

**You didn´t expect that happen? :-D If something like that would happen in real, I would kill him, no matter what. -_- **

**So, read and find out what´s gonna happen next!**

**Love you, Author xxx**

**REVIEW**

* * *

Bella was laying next to me in my bed, she had my PJs on. I was trying to do my best to make her feel safe and comfortable, I was holding her as close as I could, but I still felt that she was shaking a bit.

Everytime I looked into her eyes, I saw how scared she was. She was so small and innocent and...vulnerable. How the hell could he do that to her? That question was running through my head all the time.

I tried to push away that though of him raping her, but I couldn´t. I still saw her screaming and trying to push him off herself, but she couldn´t, he was too strong. There was nobody who would hear her or help her. She was alone, helpless and hopeless.

Where was me? Why couldn´t I help her, why wasn´t I there?

It was all my fault, I should have been more protectful.

"Zendaya?", she asked softly and I stoped my thoughs.

"Yes?", I asked and looked down at her.

"I don´t know if I can sleep tonight.", she said quietly and I rubbed her cheek, almost not touching her.

"I think I wont sleep either.", I whispered honestly and she cuddled closer to me and sighed.

I was glad she stoped crying. She was crying for almost 2 hours and then she finally stoped, but she wasn´t talking much. She was just quietly looking somewhere. And that was making me worried even more.

I didn´t force her to speak about what happend with me, I knew it must have been hard for her. But if she will keep it all inside of her, it will make her feel even worse and who knows what will happen then...

I had no idea what should I do. I wanted to jump from my bed, find Tristan and kill him. But I knew that it could wait. She needed me now.

"I still feel dirty...I still feel him all over my body.", she whispered and it made me feel so sorry for her.

Two months ago, I read something about raped girls. There was written, that they really feel dirty after that and they will still feel like that after many showers too. And there was a lot about feeling depressed and thoughs about suicide...

And I can´t let Bella do something like that. Never. She needs to forget about it, to forget about what happend today.

"It will go away, Boo. I will help you with that and I will be here for you, always. There is nobody, who will hurt you again, I promise. You are safe now.", I said to her, while looking right into her beautiful hurted eyes and kissing her on her forehead and she smiled a little.

It was the first time she smiled today.

"Thank you, Zendaya. You are all I need now. I need to feel you, I need to feel...safe in your arms.", she said.

But then she noticed that I was frowning and looking down.

"What is it?", she asked and rubbed my arm lightly.

"I...I just feel, that it´s all my fault.", I said, my voice shaking, I felt tears in my eyes.

She opened her mouth, but she didn´t say anything.

"If I wouldn´t let you go at his place today...If I would be with you I could protect you and...", I couldn´t even finish the sentence, because I started crying.

"Shhh.", she whispered, but I didn´t stop crying. I felt so fucking guilty because I couldn´t protect her, I should be a better secret-girlfriend! I don´t know if I was more angry at Tristan, or at myself.

"Zendaya, listen to me.", she said and moved my chin little up, so I was facing her now.

"It isn´t your fault. I should have know, that it was dangerous to go at his place alone. You are doing your best to make me feel better, you are here with me and that is everything you can do now. And I can´t wish for a better girlfriend than you.", she said and it made me feel better.

I got lost in her eyes in that moment. She was looking into my eyes, but I felt she was looking more deep than into them. It was like she was looking into my soul...And I was looking into her own.

"I love you.", I said simply, but those words meant so much for me, and I guess for her too.

She smiled and then we kissed.

We were kissing for 20 or more seconds and it was like nothing happend today. That kiss was slow, honest and soft.

During the kiss, I felt like I was flying, like there was no Tristan, no Trevor, no family, no press...Nobody else, than her and me - together. No words can describe how amazing I felt in that moment, when we kissed. I knew I was 100% in love with her and I knew that nothing could break us apart. Nothing and nobody.

And I don´t know why, but I felt she was feeling it too, because when we pulled away from that kiss, she looked at me with love in her eyes. I didn´t saw that pain, sadness and angst in her eyes anymore - I saw only her pure magic.

"I love you too.", she replied after the kiss and I smirked.

"Promise me, that you will hold me all night.", she said and looked seriously now, I nodded and wrapped my arms around her tiny body. And then we both fall asleep.

And I was sure with two things after this day.

First - I will help Bella to forget about Tristan and about what happend today and I know, that we can make it together. I know, that our love is stronger than all this crap from this fucked up world.

And second - I will kill that fucking asshole, I will break every single bone of his and I will make a hell from his life. And I think that hell is a easy word for that.


	22. Chapter 21

**Hi! Well, now everyone hate Tristan xD I hate him too, in this story -_- Who knows how he is in real life... I don´t care about that :-D**

**Thank you for reviews, I´ll keep you uptadet ;)**

**Love you, Author xxx**

* * *

When I woke up, I felt sun shining right at my skin, I felt pretty hot. At first I didn´t think about what happend yesterday, but then I noticed Bella laying on my side and softly snorting. I smiled at her, when I saw how cute and calm she was, when she slept. It was so good to feel her right next to me, her arms softly wrapped around my body.

But then I remembered all what happend yesterday and my smile dissapeared. Yeah, I told myself that we can make it together and that I will be always here for her, but how will she deal with that? Will she be okay, or not? What if she will do something stupid?

Those thoughs made me really nervous, and I guess she could sense it, because she woke up and looked at me, sqeezing her arms around my body.I smiled at her, she smiled back, but I was still shaking a bit from all those feelings I felt in that moment.

I guess it was too much for me to take it all.

"Zendaya, calm down, please.", she said and softly rubbed my cheek.

I just sighed and nodded.

"Sorry, but I am still so angry at him and I am also worried about you.", I said honestly.

Angry, I was so fucking angry! I never felt such a hate to someone, like I felt now to Tristan, I swear. I was sure that I will kill him or at least beat him and he will never forget it!

"You don´t have to be worried, Z. I think that I will be okay.I just need some time, you know?", she whispered and moved herself closer to me.

"And what about him? Do you want at least call the police?", I asked her and she looked at me like she was shocked because I said that.

"Police?", she asked like she didn´t believe it.

"Yeah, I mean you are 15, Bell. What he did was a crime.", I said matter or factly and she looked down.

She was quiet for a while and I started to worry about this too. Was she trying to protect him or what?!

"I don´t wanna do that to him.", she mumbled and I sat up and opened my mouth in shock.

"Bella, are you kidding me? That asshole raped you yesterday, and you don´t wanna call the police? You wanna protect him?! He did a mistake, and he´s gonna pay for it!", I said, almost screamed and she just swallowed and looked at me, apologize in her eyes.

"But he was drunk... Maybe it wasn´t his fault, you know how teenage horny boys are. We are together for a long time and he was just tired of waiting, so..."

"That is not an excuse, B. He shouldn´t use his strength to make you do what you didn´t want to do. He forced you!"

Bella started crying and I felt terrible that I screamed at her. But what? I wasn´t angry at her, but at him. Why the heck is she trying to protect him? I though she will hate him now.

I sighed and held Bella in my arms. Maybe it was too much for her too, maybe she was just tired and weak and she couldn´t think straight now.

"I am sorry.", I whispered to her ear and she wrapped her arms around my neck and pushed herself closer to me.

Shit. I forgot about something pretty imporant in this case. If anybody would find out about what happend, it will ruin her. I can totally imagine what would the press write about it: _"SCANDAL! Only 15 years old Disney star, Bella Thorne, was raped by her boyfriend, Tristan Klier."_ And that would never leave her. Everyone would talk about it, it would be in the newspaper, in the TV and all over the internet. Tristan would be in the prison...And what about Bellas family? How would they take it? Her mom would be probably really hurted and angry just like me. And her siblings too...

"Zendaya?", she asked as we pulled away from the hug and I looked at her, my eyes were soft now.

"Yes?", I asked as she played with fingers on my right hand.

"Promise me that this will be our secret. I don´t want anybody else to know about this, okay? And please, don´t do anything stupid. Please.", she said, almost whimpered and I smiled a bit.

"I promise.", I said and she kissed me lightly on my lips, and everything was better for a moment.

"But you know that I wont let this go.", I added and she sighed, but smiled too.

"I know you wont. And I am glad, that you are so protective. But be very careful, don´t get into some trouble, kay?"

"Okay.", I promised and we layed back to my bed and cuddled till the midday.

And all I was thinking about was the plan. Plan, that will make Tristan pay for what he done to _my_ Bella. Muahahaha.

* * *

I was walking down the street, dressed up in my typical hip-hop outfit. How I loved my swagg style! And I loved it even more, when I knew that Bella loved it too. Sometimes I was wondering, if she thinks about me the same way I think about her. You know, she can be really _sexy, _sometimes too sexy and that is just killing me.

Maybe I am killing her too, with my own sexyness, who knows. Mmm, that though is just too perfect. But I should stop thinking about it, at least when I am walking through the city.

It was a week after that "black night" (I decided to call it like that) and Bella was getting better, she was trying not to think about it and I was helping her with that. Her mom noticed, that she was acting little weird lately, but she didn´t say anything. She probably though, that it was just some teen problem, and some moms just don´t like these "talks", so she just let it go. And Bella and I were both glad that she did.

Tristan was out of the city, because he had some matches in Chicago and other citys. He was lucky that he wasn´t in L.A!

When I was walking to the Starbucks, I noticed someone very familiar sitting at the table with some older girl and I was surprised that I saw that familiar face again.

It was Hayley.

I was just standing there and looking at them, making myself sure that I saw right. She told me that she wont came back, because she was only on some exchange, but it was really her!

Hayley was dressed in her typical outfit, she had black jeans, red converse, black T-shirt with Green Day on it and black hat. She looked happy, she was smiling and disscusing something with the girl, who seemed to be familiar to, but I didn´t know who it was.

After a while, Hayley noticed me and she smiled at me, surprised that she saw me again.

I slowly walked to their table.

"Hey Hayley, I wasn´t expecting to see you again.", I said with a smile.

"Well, I didn´t either. But something magical happend, and I am here again.", she said and I heard such a power and happyness in her voice.

"Really? What was it?", I asked her and she looked at the girl in front of her.

"I became her songwriter.", she said and pointed on the girl with fire hair, who smiled at me.

"This is Lena Katina, famous singer from Russia, better known as a singer from a group called t.A.T.u. Lena, this is Zendaya, but I think you already know her.", she said and we shooked our hands.

Oh, of course I know her! I remember that group, because they were famous also here in the USA. I can totally remember few of their songs, how I watched them on MTV when I was 5 or 6 years old. My dad always turned the TV off, when he saw them there, because he said that they were a really bad influence for me. Well, maybe the were, because you see how I am now...But who said it is bad?

"It´s nice to meet you, Zendaya. I heard a lot about you.", Lena said with a light russian accent.

"Why don´t you sit down?", Hayley asked and I sat right next to her.

"I saw you on Dancing With The Stars, you are a really great dancer.", Lena said and I felt honored that she complimented me.

"Thank you. I think that you are a really awesome singer, I was your fan when I was a kid.", I said and Hayley giggled a bit.

"Yeah, I think their songs were childhood of every single one in our age. In our country they were HUGE.", Hayley said and raised her hands to make it more dramatical.

Lena smiled and took a sip from her cup of coffee.

"And you are not together anymore? I mean, like a group?", I asked her and I saw a little sadness in her ocean blue eyes. Hayley looked a little sad too.

"No, we broke up few months ago. I think we both needed some time for ourselfs and also for our own music. I feel more free now, I am doing all with my own group, and there is no one who will tell me what to do, or what to sing.", she explained and I slowly nodded.

I heard a lot about russian music industry. There were a lot of rumours, that music there is just pure bussines, nothing more. You have money - you can have music, but no one said that the music will be good.

"Here in L.A can she be more free. Julia stayed in Russia and she is doing her own music.", Hayley added and I tried to remember how Julia looked like.

I looked at Hayley and smiled at her.

"Tell me, how did you became her songwriter? I mean, that is a big thing."

Hayley looked down to her coffee and smiled.

"Well, I never though that you can made something like that, when you are from such a whole like I am. But I forgot, that there is a thing called internet. I got in touch with her managment and send some of my lyrics to them. I had many songs written already, and I though it will be good, if I would at least try to send them to someone. And Lena was just starting her solo carrier, so I send them to her managment. After two weeks, I got call back. They wrote me an e-mail, that she read those lyrics and that she wants them.", she said and I was feeling really happy for her, because she was one of those kids, whose dreams came true so unexpectedly. Just like mine.

"Then I called her by my own, because she didn´t believe it at first, till she heard me. I said that I want her to be my songwriter and to write my songs, and that I will pay her for them. But all she wanted was come back to L.A and be a part of my group.", Lena continued the story.

"Yeah, but there was a problem, because my mom didn´t want to let me go again. It took a lot of time, till I finally made her say yes. I told her that this is my dream and that I will came to visit her soon, or she can also visit me. And there are also money, that I am sending to her. We were never a rich family, so she can finally repair our house now.", Hayley said and smiled again.

That was a pure honest smile I saw on her face. I never felt so happy for anyone, like I felt for her now. Her dream came true. A poor girl from nowhere was so talented, that she became a songwriter and a part of a group of an amazing singer. This is a real american dream, like from some movie.

"That´s just amazing!", I said, excited and they both laughed.

"Oh yeah. I think that it would be great if you two sometime do something together. I mean, you are a singer too and a good one.", Hayley smirked and I looked at Lena, who looked like she liked that idea.

"Okay, sounds great.", I said.

We were all quiet for a while and then I turned to Hayley.

"Can I have a question?", I asked and she nodded.

"Sure. What is it?", she asked, curiously.

"What will you do to someone, who did something so terrible, that you hate him so much, that you can´t even describe it.", I said and she looked fully serious now.

I don´t know why I asked her that, but from some reason I believed her and she seemed to be a really good person. And she probably has many things in common with me. I know that I don´t know her so well, but I can change that and we can be friends.

Hayley looked at Lena, who seemed to be interested in this subject.

"I think that I will do to that person something really bad. I wouldn´t kill him, but torture him. You know what I mean? If that person done something really bad to you, you should do something that will make him embarrased, hurted and hopeless. Made him feel that pain that you felt.", she said slowly and I nodded with a wide smile.

"Thank you Hayley. I think I exactly know, how do you mean that.", I said and a devilish smile played on my lips. I think it scared them both a bit, but I didn´t care about it now.

All I cared about was my plan. Oh yeah, I know exactly, what will I do to him. Muahahahahahahaha.


	23. Chapter 22

**Hello guys :) How are you all? I am sorry I didn´t uptade sooner, but I had lot work to do...Anyways, thank you that you´re still reading my story, thank you for your nice reviews :) Please, keep reviewing, I will try to do my best for this story :-D**

**I love you all, don´t ever forget that!**

**Author xxx**

* * *

"Um, and are you sure with this?", Hayley asked me as she looked at me with worried eyes.

"Yes, I am definitely sure, I just need help with that.", I said and looked around myself.

I was sitting in restaurant together with my closest friends I had. There was Hayley, then Josh and Wade. Those two guys were my friends from my very soon childhood, they were both like my brothers. And I can´t also forget April. She was one of those girls with bitchy attitude, she could say fuck-off to the president and she wouldn´t mind at all.

I just told them my whole plan and they were pretty surprised.

"Okay girl, slow down. What if they will caugh us? What if he will see us? This is serious thing, Z.", Wade said and looked at me.

Wade was always that one who got into some trouble, so he was worried now. But I knew he would do it for me anyways.

"Look, I know it´s little...dangerous, but it´s a good plan, believe me. He wont see our faces, because we will have masks on and we will cover his face too, so what´s the matter?"

April giggled and put her hand on my shoulder.

"What exactly have this guy done to you? I mean, you were always that good little girl, and now you´re doing this? Don´t get me wrong, because I like this new Z, I just want to know why.", she said and I looked down and swallowed.

"I can´t say that...But he had done something really terrible and...I really need your help.", I said seriously and they all looked at each other and then smiled back at me.

"You can count with me, Z.", Hayley said first. She knew about me and Bella, so she probably knew that it was something about this.

"With us too.", Josh and Wade said and April let out a devilish giggle.

"You see, Z. We are gonna show that asshole, that there´s nobody in this world, who will mess up with our Z.", April said dramaticaly and I laughed.

This is gonna be HUGE...Muahahahahah.

* * *

I was standing in the darkness on Tristans street together with April and Hayley. We were hiding behind a car and we had Wade and Josh on the phone, in case Tristan will finally walk home.

Honestly, I was nervous as hell. I didn´t really know what was I doing...I mean, it was maybe crazy and everything and I could get into a big trouble, but somehow I trusted myself and my friends.

Tristan had done something so horrible and sick, that I had to do something, something that he will never forget about. What if we will get caught? Oh, I can see it..._Zendaya Coleman, young Disney star and also a dancer on Dancing With The Stars attacked Tristan Klier, Bella Thornes boyfriend together with her friends. We don´t know the reason yet._

Shit, I am really insane. But who isn´t in this world? I mean, there are thousands of freaks in this fucked up world, so what? I don´t care anymore, all I care about now is to torture that fucking son of a bitch as much as I can.

Yeah, bitches.

"Okay, put your masks on, he´s gonna be here in every minute.", I whispered and both April and Hayley nodded and put their masks on their faces.

April had a mask of a some fire demon, or whatever it was and Hayley had a mask like that guy in V for Vendetta had. Oh, I love that movie!

I had a mask from some horror movie I didn´t even know, but it didn´t matter anyways. We were all dressed in black color, waiting for Tristan to get home.

I knew that he will be here anytime soon, because I asked Bella, when is his training ending.

She was confused and she tried to find out, why am I asking. Of course I didn´t tell her. She wont let me do what was I gonna to do, but it was for her. I was doing it only for her, for my girlfriend.

Oh, how sweet it sounds...

"Zendaya! He´s here!", Hayley said, trying to got me out of my thoughs.

I quickly shooked my head and grabbed my phone.

"Guys, now!", I whispered to the phone and then we saw two big shadows running towards Tristan. They also had masks on, and they were a lot bigger and stronger than he was.

"Hey, what ar...", she screamed, but they quickly made him shut his mouth with a tape, so he was only mumbling something and he still tried to fight with them.

"Girls, come and help us!", Wade shouted and we all run to them. Tristan was really strong, they both had a problem to keep him in their arms, but then we came and it got better.

Josh quickly tied his hands and then he covered his eyes with a black ribbon. We were all holding him, but he was so fucking strong, that he kicked April to the ground and then Hayley got angry, so she kicked him into his balls and he fell to his knees.

"Good one, girl!", I whispered and she nodded, then helped April back to her feet.

"You will pay for this!", April screamed angrily, but I shooked my head.

"Just wait.", I whispered to her, because I knew that he knows my voice very good.

"Okay, let´s go!", Josh said and we all throwed Tristan to the back of Wades car. We made us sure that noone saw us and then we quickly drove away from there.

* * *

When we finally got to the place where we wanted to go, we stopped there and got him out of the car.

We were in some lonely building, where Wade and Josh were hanging out sometimes. They were both trying to act like gangsters, so they were calling it "their" place. I always rolled my eyes when I heard them saying that, but now it was worth it.

Now we were like real gansters.

"Who are you?! What do you want from me?!", Tristan screamed, when his mouth was free and we all just giggled.

Was I bad? No. He deserved that. That´s for sure.

"There´s nobody who will hear you.", April said and he looked even more lost and hopeless. He tried to run away, but guys handcuffed him to a chair and he couldn´t escape from there.

"Who are you?!"

"Someone, who will beat the crap out of you.", Hayley said and he started shaking.

Oh yeah, he wasn´t that big bad boy anymore. He was about to pee in his pants, because he was really afraid and that was something I wanted. I wanted him to feel that pain Bella felt when he raped her.

"We will play a game with you, because you´ve done something terrible and you will pay for it.", April said and his face got so pale, that we could almost see through him.

"I-I didn´t do any..."

"Shut the fuck up, or else will I shut it with a gun!", Josh screamed, but he didn´t mean it.

We didn´t have a gun, but well, we looked like a gangsters and I actually liked it. April and Hayley were sitting next to each other in front of him. They both looked like those badass girl in those movies, and they really were like them. Josh and Wade were standing next to Tristan, watching him, their arms crossed at their chests. They were both so big and their voices were very low.

"So, back to the game. Do you know the Russian Roulette, right?", Hayley started and we all smiled for ourselfs.

"Please, don´t ...", Tristan cried.

"I was asking you something, so answer, or else..."

"Yes, yes I know it!", he said nervously. Wade took the handcuffs off, so his hands were free now and Hayley grabbed a child gun from her pocket and put it in his hands. He couldn´t see it, but when he touched it, he believed that the gun was real, because he swallowed hard.

"Don´t try anything, you can´t run away from here anyways.", Josh said and Tristan just nodded.

"You can begin.", Hayley said and he slowly put the gun on his forehead.

How I wish that you could see his expression! His face was full of fear, I never saw someone so hopeless and afraid like he was now. He also started crying and sobbing, and I felt sorry for him for a while.

But then I remembered that night, when Bella came at my place and told me, that he raped her. I remembered how she looked like, how broken she was...She will never forget that, so wont I.

And he wont forget this torture we will make to him. Never.

"Please, I will do everything in the world, just please...Don´t force me to do this...", he pleased, but we kept laughing to make him even more nervous and hopeless.

"Don´t worry, it´s only a real gun, there is some chance you will survive it.", April said and he slowly pulled the trigger, but nothing came out of it and he let out a long sigh.

"Thank God...", he whispered to himself.

"But that isn´t the end now. That was a mental torture. There are two more.", Hayley said and I nodded.

That was my plan. Torture him in all three ways. The first one was done, the mental torture, when he thought he will die for a while. Bella got through a mental torture, when he raped her. She will never forget how wrong it was.

"Now the physical one.", Wade said and pushed Tristan from the chair, so he fell on the ground and cried from the pain.

"What did I do?! I just want to know, why are you torturing me!", he screamed and everyone eyes were on me now.

But I couldn´t tell them, and I couldn´t even tell him, because he would know my voice.

I looked on April, with my please-continue look and she nodded.

Wade and Josh noticed it and then they grabbed Tristan and pushed him against the wall.

He couldn´ t do anything now. There was noone who could help him, hear him or do something for him. Bella couldn´t call someone too, she was alone, like he was now.

Both guys looked at me with question in their eyes and I just nodded, so they began to beat him.

They were punching him into his stomach, into his face and also into his chest. Tristan just kept screaming from the pain, because they were both pretty strong and I knew that it had to be a really big pain for him.

But Bella felt a pain too, when he forced her to do what he wanted. She had to feel a pain, when he got into her, even when she didn´t want to, I saw all those bruises on her tiny, soft body.

He deserved something even more painfull.

"Isn´t it enough?", Hayley asked me after a while and I nodded.

"Stop.", she said simply and they really stopped beating him.

I saw some blood on his face, but I didn´t mind it.

I walked closer to him and kicked him into his balls so hard, that I was sure he was impotent from that moment. He let out a loud scream and then he just fell on his knees, tired and destroyed from all that beating.

"Now it´s time for the last torture.", April said and I smiled for myself, because I knew what she meant.

"Social disgrace.", Hayley said and we all smiled.

"W-what does that mean?", Tristan asked us.

"You will see. Guys?", April said and they both nodded and got him back to his feet.

Then they undressed him, so he stayed completely naked. He tried to fight with them at first, but he was too weak, so he just gave it up.

Hayley looked at him and she looked pretty disgusted, just like me and also April didn´t look really okay with what she just saw.

We got back to the car and drove to some random street in West Hollywood.

"Why?", he asked us the last time, but we didn´t answer him.

Meanwhile, April called the papparazi, that something huge is going on the street we were in. When we saw the first cars of papparazi, we quickly uncovered his eyes (we still had masks on) and we gave him a cedule with "I am a GAY" written on it, then we throwed him out of the car and we quickly drove far away from there.

We knew that he wont run from there, because the papparazi were almost there, and he was too weak for running, and we also knew, that he will use that cedule as a shield, because he was naked.

"Mission complete, thank you guys.", I said in the car and they all looked at me and gave me a warm smile.

"No problem, lil sis. We are your family, don´t forget that. And I must say, that it was the most adrenaline thing I ever done.", April said and I nodded with a giggle.

"Oh yeah. I can´t wait to see the newspaper tommorow."


	24. NOTE 2

**For Runningbelly: I am sorry for that mistakes, but English isn´t my native language and I am only 16. In my language it makes sense, really sorry for that :(**

**About Don´t like Don´t read - I didn´t mean it like that. I meant if you don´t like the pairing, don´t read it.**

**Thank you for your review. I know I am not a good writer, I just tried it, because there is nothing else I am doing good in my entire life. Right now, my life is literally falling into pieces... I feel alone and I am also alone. Maybe I should do something, but there is nothing I can do. If someone will find out, that I am writing this, they will just cut me off the internet and that will be just...terrible. And no only that - they will probably kill me or something.**

**Anyways, I won´t continue this story until I make my mind cleaner. **

**Sorry.**

**Author xxx**


	25. Chapter 23

**Hey people, I am back again ;) Some of you wrote me, that you will like to see what will happen next, so I decided to make another chapter. I didn´t stop this, I just needed a little break, you know. But now, I am back and I will try to NOT dissapoint any of you, because you mean too much to me. **

**I hope you will like the new chapter, let me know what you think about it in REVIEW.**

**Thank you guys, thank you for everything, I LOVE YOU :-***

**Author xxx**

The first thing I´ve done when I woke up, was grabbing the newspaper and looking at the first page.

You can only guess who was on it. I laughed so hard when I saw this:

_SCANDAL!We found Tristan Klier, Bella Thorne´s 16 years old boyfriend on the street naked with board saying I´m a gay! More photos inside!_

I couldn´t stop laughing, really. I felt so good when I knew I´ve done something that made him feel so much embarrased and terrible.

After 2 minutes I heard knocking on the doors and I frowned. Both of my parents were in their work and I didn´t know who could it be in this time in the morning. I mean, it was like 6 AM.

I slowly walked to the doors and opened them, and Bella stormed to my house like a huriccane.

„Please tell me this wasn´t you!", she screamed at me and throwed those newspaper in my face.

She was so angry, I never saw her like that. I think she just reached the darkest shade of red I ever saw in my entire life.

„Um...in fact it was me, but...", I said quietly, afraid to lie to her, but this was even worse.

„How could you do that to him?!", she screamed again and I stepped back, because I was scared of her.

„Are you kidding me, Bella? He raped you! And I am your girlfriend, I should be protecting you!", I said in higher voice, because I got angry too.

I mean, someone else will be glad that I have done that. Why wasn´t she angry at him, because he raped her? Why?

Why the hell was she angry at me? She should be more thankfull.

„Really? What if you they would find out that it was you?! And look what you did to him! He is so embarrased he´s even afraid to walk out of his house!"

I didn´t believe what I heard. Someone, please slap me, because she is trying to protect that fucked up guy, and because of it is she fighting with her girlfriend.

I was quiet for a while. I wasn´t sure what should I say and Bella noticed that she crossed the line.

„I-I am sorry, I didn´t mean to..."

„Are you still in love with him or what? Because that is the only reason you can be acting like this.", I said, almost whispered and her jaw dropped, but she didn´t say a word.

It was here once. Exactly the same thing, when I thought she still had some feelings for him, but after some time, she told me that I am the only one who is she in love with.

And it was here again.

„So it was all just your game? You were bored or something? All those things you told me, was that even true?", I asked her with tears falling down my face.

„No, of course it wasn´t, I love you and you know that!", she said, but I knew she wasn´t so sure now.

„Are you sure with that? Because I had done something only for you and it seems like you don´t love me anymore, because it doesn´t mean anything to you and you just shouted at me because of him.", I said.

Bella walked closer to me, but I kept stepping back from her.

„I am sorry for that, I really am.", she sobbed, but I just looked down on the floor and waited for her to leave my house.

She sighed and left my house with her eyes full of tears. I heard her crying as she closed the doors.

And so did I...for the rest of the day.

* * *

„Are you okay?", Val asked me, as he noticed that there was something wrong with me.

Yeah, because I wasn´t laughing and smiling as usual, I was just listening to him and working on our new dance moves, but I wasn´t giving much passion into it.

„Yes.", I lied.

„Come on, you can tell me, I wont tell anyone. Maybe I can help you with that.", he said and we sat up on the floor together.

Val was like my older brother, and I love him so much. I think it´s mostly him, who is the reason we got so far in the show.

„Love?", he asked and I nodded with a weak smile.

„Did Trevor do something to you?", he asked little angrily and I shooked my head.

In fact, Trevor didn´t call me in a long time. Last time I saw him was at that premiere, then I got some message, saying that he has some other girl and that I am officially free.

Of course, the press made a big deal from that, but I didn´t care at all, I was glad he found some other victim.

„We are not together anymore, actually, we never were.", I said and I thought, if I should tell him the whole true, or just keep it inside of me for a longer time.

Val raised his eyebrows and gave me a questional look.

„I am dating someone else, you know.", I said slowly.

„Really? Who is that happy person?", he asked and I was glad he didn´t say happy _boy_.

I was quiet for a while, still thinking about it, because I wasn´t sure if I could tell him or not. But what, he was like my older brother and he was always supporting me. He wont tell anyone, right?

„B-bella.", I said and watched his expression carefully.

At first, it was surprised. Who wouldn´t be surprised?

Then it changed – and thank God, it looked positive.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and giggled.

„I kinda thought that you would make a great couple, ya know?", he told me and I looked at him like if he just lost his mind.

„Wait...you-you suspected something?", I asked him in disbelief.

„I guess everyone does. You two are super close and the way you are looking at each other, sometimes it´s so obvious. But people are blind, not everyone see it."

It took me a while till that what he just said hit my brain.

„So, what´s the problem?", he asked and I sighed and looked down on the floor.

„We are secretly dating for almost 3 months, but I think she is still in love with her boyfriend."

„Is she still dating him? I mean, in front of people?"

„Yeah, she is. She told me it´s just to keep our secret, but I think I don´t believe it anymore...", I said and after those words I felt that pain in my chest again and some tears dropped on my sweatpants.

„I think you should talk about it with her and figure it out. Maybe it isn´t like it seems to be. And in my opinion, I think she loves you, not him. I mean, just look at yourself, you are flawless.", he said and I giggled.

„Yeah, but I am a girl and probably she still isn´t okay with that."

„Are you listening to yourself? You just said you are dating for almost 3 months. She wouldn´t be with you just for fun, she must have some feelings for you."

„Even if she had some...there is a big possibility that she still has some feelings for him too.", I said and Val didn´t say anything.

We both knew I was right.


	26. Chapter 24

**Hey again! Thank you all for standing by me and for reading this story. It´s maybe a little bit sad, but this is the last chapter. Don´t hate me please, I promise you, that I will start a new Zella fic soon ****J**

**I hope you will like this chapter, thank you for the nice reviews.**

**REVIEW**

**Author xxx**

OMG, I can´t even believe this! It was here, the big finale of DWTS! I was so excited, I didn´t even know how to breathe. And I was also pretty scared of it, because this was a really big thing, I mean I am the only Disney Star, who made it so far in this show!

Val was trying to make me feel at least a little relaxed, but I was still shaking. We were both standing in the backstage, waiting for the right time to come out there, on the dancefloor and show them our dance.

But even when I was nervous like a hell because of this big event, I was also still thinking about Bella. We didn´t talk for a pretty long time, because I was avoiding her. I felt hurt and I still feel like that, but maybe I was that wrong one.

Maybe she was right and my reaction wasn´t good. Shit, why was I so stupid? It´s always me, who does some stupid thing, like this one.

„Come on, they called us!", Val told me and grabbed my hand lightly, cutting my thoughts off.

I nodded and took all the courage I had in that moment. We walked together on the big dancefloor and waved to the cameras.

You know, when you are a star, you have to keep smiling, even when you´re nervous like shit. And that´s, what we were both doing right in that moment.

When I looked into the audience, I saw Bella sitting there and that surprised me. Her eyes met mine for a moment, and she smiled at me sadly.

I was glad she was there. I felt, that it gave me some kind of power. I guess I can call that – Power Of Love, even when we had that stupid fight over Tristan.

We shared a quick little smile and then I looked back at the host, who was just talking about something I didn´t listen to.

„And here is the *giggle* video.", he said and I frowned, when I saw, that he wanted to laugh, but he was holding himself.

I looked around me, to the people behind cameras, and I saw them laughing too.

_What the hell was going on?_

I saw our video from the training, we were talking about the new dance and about stuff, but then something happend.

„Aaand, we left a hidden camera in the studio, and this is what we got!", the host said and my jaw dropped, when I realized, what did it mean.

The next thing I saw was me, talking with Val about Bella. Everyone in the audience were quiet now, Val was holding me more tightly with his hand and he looked at me with worry in his eyes.

I turned around to Bella, who was watching the video in disbelief, her mouth was opened and when the video stopped, she looked at me, just like everyone else did.

„So, it looks like we have here a new love story, right, Zendaya?", the host asked me and the lights went on me and Bella.

I didn´t know, what to say and Val noticed it.

„Okay man, enough.", he said and stepped in front of him, trying to protect me.

But he couldn´t do anything with this. I started crying and I run to the backstage. I just couldn´t stand all those looks, that were those people in the audience giving me. Some of them were disgusted, some of them were laughing...And it was just too much for me to take.

And there are millions of people, who are watching this show right now, and my mom and dad are in the audience too! Oh my God, I am so fucked up right now!

We are officially out, everybody knows our secret! Shit, shit, shit, this just can´t be real!

I quickly run to my dressing room and locked myself there.

Oh, isn´t it ironical? I was locked again. Just like I was, when I found out I was in love with Bella, but I couldn´t do anything with that. At least I thought so, back then.

But now, it´s different. And I am in a relationship with her right now. But anyways, everything is fucked now. What will we do?

„Z, please open the doors, it´s just me.", I heard Bella from the doors and I sighed.

I was crying so hard, that my mascara was all over my face, and I just realized, that I messed up the whole finale of Dancing With The Stars, because of this.

I slowly walked to the doors and opened them for her, trying to stop crying, but it was pretty difficult.

„Oh, come here.", she said and wrapped both of her arms around my body.

This was exactly what I needed now. Feeling her body against mine, feeling at least a little safe and loved. I was glad she wasn´t angry at me, at least she didn´t look like she was.

„I-I am so sorry.", I whispered to her, but her arms just tightened around me, as I said that.

„It´s okay. It´s not your fault, you didn´t know they were there.", she said to me and I was surprised, that she said it with such a restful voice.

„Not only for that. I am sorry, for what I did to Tristan and for what I said to you.", I added.

She pulled away from me and looked right into my eyes.

She wiped my tears away and smiled at me.

„You don´t have to apologize for that, it was my fault. I just don´t want you to think, that I am still in love with him, because I am in love only with you.", she said and it sounded pretty honest.

I smiled and pecked her lips.

„But what will we do now? Everybody knows about us. Our parents, our friends, our fans, the press – everybody!", I said when I pulled away from her and I felt more and more hopeless, then I was a minute ago.

Bella looked down and then back at me.

„I know it will be hard, but we can do it together. I am sure with that, Z. There isn´t another choice we can´t make, we can just go up there and tell them how it is.", she said and she surprised me with these words.

„Are you serious? Do you really want to do that?", I asked her and she smirked.

„Well, they know about us anyways. We will just go there and admit it.", she said simply and I thought about it for a moment.

In fact, there was nothing else to loose, so what.

„Okay.", I said and we held each others hands.

As we slowly walked to the big dancefloor, my heart was beating so fast and my mind was still trying to think about what we were about to do.

„Are you sure?", she asked me, before we walked there, and I nodded.

All those people in the audience looked at us in pure shocked, they probably didn´t expect us to came back. When I looked at my parents, I saw my dad expression – he looked like he will have a heart attack. My mom was sadly looking at me, but she didn´t look mad.

The host walked to us and he looked like he was about to apologize to us.

„Zendaya, Bella, I am really so..."

„We want to say something.", Bella said and I liked the way she was acting. She looked so...sure with that, what was she about to do, and that was something I was praying for so many times...

„Okay.", he said and gave her the microphone.

We turned to the audience and to all those cameras around. Everybody were waiting for her to start speaking, and I was glad they didn´t „booed" us away.

Bella looked at me for the last time, she took a deep breath and then she finally spoke.

„Me and Zendaya are dating. I am sorry, that I lied to my fans, family and friends, who thought I was with Tristan. Yeah, I was, but then I started to feel something to Zendaya. We were just both afraid to say it aloud, because people are mean and they don´t accept two young girls like us being a couple. I am sure there are many people, who still wont accept us, but you know what? As long as Zendaya is standing by my side, as long as she is with me, I don´t care about anything else. I love her, and that is the most important thing right now.", she said and I was just watching her, amazed.

Her words were like a honey to me. They were so warm and...loving. Oh my God, how much I love this little redhead, I can´t even describe it.

There was a long silence, but then I noticed someone standing from her seat and starting clapping her hands.

It was Hayley. She was looking right at me, clapping her hands and smiling.

And the other people started to standing and clapping too, and I looked thankfully at Hayley, because she was the one who started this.

Soon, almost everybody were standing and clapping their hands. Me and Bella shared a surprised and happy look, when we saw, what was just happening in front of our eyes.

„Let´s kiss!", Hayley shouted and everybody started to shouting it too.

We looked at each other with Bella and we shared a long, passionate, slow kiss.

And that´s what people call – a miracle.

_ July, 2013_

_A really shocking news run all over the world – Zendaya and Bella Thorne are in a relationship!_

_Zendaya and Bella Thorne gave a courage to thousands of their little fans, who were still in a closet. Some of their parents are not happy with that, but we can only say, that B and Z helped so many people, that it´s worth it!_

_They are the first Disney Stars, who openly admited, that they are gay or bisexual. B and Z were in a longtime relationship, but after the finaly episode of DWTS, they were outed and Bella Thorne spoke openly about their relationship._

_The final episode of DWTS was all about them, so the real finale will be next week. Zendaya said, that she will stay in the competition, and she will do her best for win it._

_ August, 2013_

_Bella Thorne and Zendaya officialy quit in the Shake It Up! Disney Channel wasn´t okay with the fact, that they are in a relationship, so B and Z said a goodbye to Disney._

_ September, 2013_

_Zendaya and her new song from her debut album, called „Feel Free", it´s one of the most downloaded songs on the internet right now! The song is called – „Unlocked", and Zendaya told us, that´s it´s based on her relationship with Bella Thorne._

**THE END**


	27. Chapter 25 - The End

**Well, this is my "goodbye" to this story. I am so happy, that so many people liked this and I have so many review :) I love you ALL!**

**As I already said, I will write a new Zella fic soon. It will be called - "How We See It" and it will be even more realistiv than this one :)**

**Oh, and I almost forgot!**

**So, someone is saying here, that she is Bella Thorne? **

**You have to understand, that I can´t believe you without any proof. You could be someone, who is just making fun of me. I can´t actually imagine, how would Bella Thorne find this story, or why would she even read this, when she´s in South Africa right now. **

**BUT!**

**If there is a chance that it is really you, B, then give me some real proof. And I will die right the next day xD :3 :-D**

**Anyways, a BIG THANK YOU to everyone, who keep reading all of my stories :)**

**I will continue all of them. And starting new ones. **

**So...Goodbye, Locked :) **

**P.S ZELLA IS ENDGAME! :-D**

**Author xxx**


	28. CONTINUE?

**Hey, guys!**

**Well...I decided, that I will continue this story, because it has so many fans here :)**

**Are you happy? ´Cause I AM! :-D**

**BUT...**

** I would love to have some followers on my Twitter, because I want to be in contact with other Rece/Zella fans.**

**So...10 new followers and right in THAT day, I will make a continuing of this story :)**

**My Twitter is - HayleyGrey13**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH**

**I love you,**

**Author xxx**


End file.
